Un autre monde
by O.K Snape
Summary: Au Lily's House les abandons sont fréquents, Tidiane s'en rend compte lorsqu'il voit sur le pas de sa porte un 31 octobre deux petits paquets emmitouflés. Slash Drarry et Severus Guardian/Rating M uniquement pour le prologue - Rating T pour la suite
1. Chapter 1

**Lily's House/Un autre monde**

 **Auteur** : Ookami Kitsune  
 **Disclaimer** : Histoire de JK Rowling, histoire d'Ookami Kitsune  
 **Pairing** : HPDM, Sirius/Remus, Fred/George  
 **Genre** : Slash, Romance, OCC, Angst  
 **Attention** : Viol, violence, mort  
 **Note** : profondément inspirée par Baba O'Riley, complètement fan de l'univers d'Harry Potter (découvert depuis peu, shame !)  
 **Note bis** : j'avais décidé de ne pas poster cette fiction avant de l'avoir terminée mais une amie fan voulait la lire alors je la poste dès que possible quitte à la laisser en suspens comme mes autres fictions. Et sans bêta !

 **Prologue** : Les prémices d'une grande tempête

C'était une nuit d'orage, le vent grondait et le ciel s'était obscurcit comme si Merlin déversait sa colère sur le monde. Les éclairs se frayaient un chemin à travers le lourd rideau de ténèbres, pourfendant les plus hautes cimes des pins de la Forêt Interdite. C'est alors que deux ombres s'en échappaient, volant expressément en direction de Londres, semblant poursuivies par Vous-Savez-Qui. La pluie tombait drue, fouettant les fuyards de ses gouttes chaudes, alourdissant leurs longues capes noires. La route fut longue avant leur arrivée en périphérie de Londres. Les silhouettes s'arrêtèrent devant la porte du Lily's House avant d'y déposer un fardeau emballé d'un chaud et doux châle fait de cachemire bleu ciel. Les ombres filèrent au premier cri du nourrisson abandonné, sans aucun regard en arrière. Le ciel pleurait tout autant que l'enfant, le berçant de ses bourrasques de vent violent.

Ce ne fut qu'au petit matin, alors que la ville ruisselait encore de la récente tempête, que le directeur de l'orphelinat retrouva non pas un, mais deux enfants frigorifiés sur le pas de la porte. Tidiane observait attentivement les deux petits garçons : le premier était brun à la peau pâle avec de magnifiques yeux caramel, tandis que le second petit brun avait de beaux yeux vert forêt et un front orné d'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Avec un long soupir peiné, le jeune homme prit les deux enfants dans ses bras et les emporta dans la salle rapidement, conscient du peu de chaleur qui entourait les enfants.

-Eva ! Elya ! Clémence ! héla-t-il  
\- Oui Tidiane ? répondirent-elles en chœur, leurs voix provenant de l'étage.

Elles descendirent et lorsqu'elles virent les enfants, soupirèrent de concert face à l'énième abandon. Soudain Elya se souvint de la fraîcheur de la nuit et prit vite le petit aux yeux verts tandis que Eva prenait le petit aux yeux noisette. Elles les réchauffèrent à l'étage avant de leur faire prendre un bain tiède, passant progressivement à l'eau chaude pour leur éviter un choc thermique. Elles les emmitouflèrent ensuite dans deux châles beige et vert, chacun correspondant à la couleur des yeux du bambin qu'elles transportaient. Elles redescendirent près de la cheminée où s'était assis Tidiane qui se balançait doucement sur le rocking chair. C'était une vieille relique, preuve d'une paisible vie. Elle avait appartenu à la grand mère de Tidiane, il l'avait gardé en souvenir après sa mort et elle recueillait depuis en son sein les enfants qu'il gardait auprès de lui. Elya et Eva avaient gardé respectivement leur nouveau protégé dans leur étreinte maternelle et les berçaient en attendant le verdict. L'âtre était fait de pierre tout comme la bâtisse, elle laissait la chaleur envahir la pièce comme un baume réconfortant. Le jeune directeur remua les braises avec un tisonnier de fer noir pour relancer les flammes, puis il sortit de son mutisme :

\- J'ai vu le petit à la cicatrice lorsque je suis sorti pour voir l'étoile du matin, il s'appellera donc Sohan. Tandis que le second s'appellera Aylan, car sa peau claire me rappelle le clair de lune, dit-il en regardant le petit s'endormir.

Il se retourna pour faire face à ses vieilles amies, Elya avec sa belle chevelure ébène et ses yeux lagon semblait le sonder puis elle lui demanda avec une certaine réserve :  
\- Ils se ressemblent énormément, mais il y a une chance sur deux qu'ils ne soient arrivés ensemble que par simple coïncidence. Devrions-nous les élever comme des frères ?  
\- Seul le temps nous le dira, en attendant nous les élèverons comme s'ils l'étaient.

 _ **Dix ans plus tard**_

\- Sohan ! Aylan ne veut pas me rendre mon doudou !  
\- Aylan, laisse Chloé tranquille s'il te plaît, répondit doucement mais avec autorité le dit Sohan.

Les deux jeunes garçons se regardèrent longuement avant que l'un des deux ne cède. Le plus grand capitula et rendit la peluche à la frêle petite fille devant lui. Il plia les genoux pour être à sa hauteur et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Elle le regardait fixement de ses grands yeux en amandes, ses longs cheveux raides et brun étant décoiffés par la friction, sa bouche faisait la lippe. Aylan passa ensuite sa main lasse dans ses propres cheveux mi-longs lui arrivant aux épaules et regarda son jumeau avec un ricanement :

\- Saint Sohan, veuillez accepter mon repentir !  
\- Aylan... soupira le dit Saint avec lassitude

Ces deux petits se ressemblaient, incontestablement. Toute personne qui prenait le temps de les détailler pouvait trouver un point commun entre les deux. Il y avait un mimétisme singulier entre ces deux garçons : ils avaient la même lenteur calculée dans leurs gestes, le même regard fermé bien qu'emplit d'innocence propre aux enfants de leur âge, de même pour leur physionomie. En effet Aylan et Sohan avaient maintenant dix ans, et entamaient leur onzième année. Le premier était brun, les yeux caramel mordoré, athlétique et malicieux tandis que le second avait des cheveux noir de jais plus courts, possédant des yeux verts sapins et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Il était plus calme et plus sage malgré son jeune âge. Tandis que Sohan retournait dans son livre -probablement sur les découvertes de Marie Curie, un livre qu'il relisait encore et encore sans se lasser- Aylan jouait à présent à coiffer Chloé. Ses cheveux raides comme des baguettes étaient attachés en de multiples tresses, donnant un rendu magnifique : une tresse principale ornait en une couronne sa petite tête, plusieurs autres, lâches, coulaient le long de son visage et effleuraient son dos.

-Venez les enfants, il est l'heure de rentrer ! appela une voix grave et douce  
-Oui Tidiane ! répondirent-ils en chœur

Tous les enfants se rassemblèrent dans la salle principale et s'étaient assis chacun sur une chaise, le tout formant un « u » face à la cheminée, la barre horizontale se trouvant à l'opposé de l'âtre. Au centre se trouvait une table à roulette garnie de plats chauds, les couverts étaient mis et les enfants s'affairèrent autour. Tidiane se tenait avec Eva, Elya et Clémence sur la table du milieu, celle qui reliait les deux autres. Il se leva et fit l'appel en démarrant par les aînés et finit par les plus jeunes :

\- Maximilienne, Enaël, Sohan, Aylan, Elouane, Lohanne, Ethan, Paul, Chloé.

Ils répondirent tous présents avant de se mettre à manger. Ils s'étaient assis par affinité, en effet Maximilienne discutait avec Chloé sur ce qu'elle apprenait à l'école sur à l'une des extrémités de la table, la plus âgée avait élevée la plus jeune après l'avoir sauvé de son père alcoolique. A l'opposé se trouvaient tous les garçons qui parlaient du dernier match de foot, le plus vieux essayait visiblement d'apprendre aux jumeaux et aux plus jeunes les tactiques utilisées par les différentes équipes. Et au milieu les jumelles Elouane et Lohanne rigolaient ensemble, comme d'habitude, commérant sur les idylles enfantines de leurs camarades d'école. C'était une vraie petite famille composée de caractères bien trempés. Chacun était très autonome tout en mettant la famille sur un piédestal. La plupart travaillaient dès leur majorité –parfois même dès qu'ils étaient en âge d'aider- et donnaient les trois quarts à l'orphelinat pour subvenir aux taxes et aux achats telles que la nourriture, l'eau et l'électricité. Le restant était utilisé par les enfants pour s'acheter des fournitures scolaires principalement, occasionnellement pour les cadeaux d'anniversaires.

\- Enaël, l'interpela Sohan de sa voix chaude et mélodieuse, je travaillerais demain dans la troisième avenue. Pourras-tu venir me chercher dans la matinée de mardi pendant ta distribution de journaux ?

\- Mais Sohan où vas-tu dormir ?

Le concerné ne répondit rien, laissant un silence inconfortable s'installer. Les secrets étaient rare au sein du groupe mais Sohan ne se confiait jamais sur la nature de son (ses ?) travail. Ce fut Aylan qui relança la conversation en demandant à Ethan si son travail de cireur marchait. Il répondit avec enthousiasme, content de pouvoir enfin contribuer à l'aide générale. L'ambiance s'était réchauffée, chacun avait fini son repas avec une part de la délicieuse tarte aux pommes réalisée par Clémence.

Le lendemain Enaël, Sohan et Ethan sortirent de l'orphelinat en direction de leur travail respectif tandis que sur le pas de la porte leur disait au revoir le reste de leur famille. Aylan gardait les plus jeunes ce jour là tandis que Maximilienne avait son jour de repos le lundi. Les adultes étaient allés chercher des donateurs pour l'orphelinat ou bien des mécènes, laissant aux deux plus grands la charge de l'orphelinat.  
Sohan partit en direction de la troisième avenue à pieds, Ethan alla vers la gare où il se posterait près d'un quai alors qu'Enaël montait sur son vélo, ayant pour destination la poste où il chargerait tous les journaux de la journée.

Sohan était morose, il était déjà fatigué émotionnellement et psychologiquement lorsqu'il vit l'arrivée d'un énième client. Vieux, un embonpoint déjà bien marqué et le regard vicieux qui faisait concurrence à son sourire. Il avait quelques dents noires quant à celles qu'il avait perdues n'en parlons même pas. Il sentait l'alcool à plein nez alors qu'il n'était même pas midi.

\- Alors mon joli, c'est combien ?

Le vieil homme le détailla et le trouva bien mince. Malgré cela il était attiré par la candeur de son visage, de ses grands yeux verts et regarda à présent sa bouche. Avant même qu'il ne puisse lui réponde, il fonça sur Sohan avec un désir furieux. Il le retourna contre le mur sans sommation, maintenant sa grosse main sur l'arrière du crâne du jeune prostitué. Son visage était écrasé contre le mur qui lui faisait face, sur lequel il prenait appui tandis qu'il sentait la main de son bourreau sur ses hanches. L'homme lui baissa rapidement son pantalon et profita de la vue : ses fesses blanches étaient aussi pures que la neige, son intimité était parfaite, il n'y avait pas de mots plus appropriés. Il sentit l'excitation monter face à cette vue, voulant marquer cette peau si fine et si lisse. Il claqua alors sa main contre la fesse droite, qu'il marqua d'une brûlure vermeille, laissant la peau à vif. Il entra alors sans préparation dans le corps si frêle de Sohan. Il était si serré qu'il faillit jouir sur le champ. Il se força à se mouvoir lentement pour faire ressentir toute la douleur à son amant d'un soir puis le pilonna quand il sentit qu'il s'y était habitué. Puis il déchira, viola son intimité. Et il la souilla en jouissant. Il ne vit pas que l'enfant était resté les yeux clos, la bouche fermée en un fin trait, la mâchoire contractée et sans qu'aucun afflux sanguin ne parvint à le faire , il n'avait rien ressenti, il ne préférait pas. L'homme se dégagea, l'air victorieux. Un sourire goguenard s'étira sur ses lèvres et il lui lança un billet de 40 livres.

\- Putain ça fait du bien, je reviendrais demain. Si tu es sage je viendrais avec une ceinture cette fois ci, tu es bien trop lisse à mon goût.

L'homme s'en alla, fermant sa braguette une fois assis dans sa voiture. Il partit, laissant Sohan au sol. Son petit corps s'arquait sous les assauts de nausées. Il ne se laissa aller qu'une fois l'homme parti, vomissant son maigre petit déjeuner sur les dalles du trottoir à côté de lui. Il se sentit glisser le long du mur. Ses genoux heurtèrent le sol, ses mains apposées sur le mur. Il posa doucement sa tête sur le dos ses mains et souffla longuement. Il passa machinalement sa manche droite sur ses yeux, las.

Il ne voulait plus faire ça. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ses yeux s'embuèrent mais il se refusait à les laisser couler. Non, il ne le ferait plus.

Il secoua sa tête en voyant la liasse de billets à côté de lui. Il lui lança un regard torve, dénué de tout sentiment de révolte. Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Il n'avait pas le choix, il voulait que sa famille s'en sorte. Il le fallait. Il savait que les petits pouvaient faire de grandes études. Lui, il était bien trop pathétique pour le pouvoir. Il était tellement myope qu'aucune paire de lunettes ne pourraient un jour lui octroyer une vue digne de ce nom. Et il ne voulait pas que Tidiane ne débourse plus d'argent pour lui, il lui avait déjà tant donné. C'est pour cela qu'il ne devait pas se laisser aller, quitte à porter des lunettes dont la correction ne lui suffisait plus depuis des années. C'est pour cela qu'il lisait encore et encore les mêmes ouvrages, dans l'espoir d'arriver à le comprendre au bout d'une énième relecture.

Il se releva bon gré mal gré, remonta son pantalon tout en grimaçant sous la douleur. Il essaya de voir les dégâts sans y arriver. Il maudissait son client de l'avoir autant abîmé, il fallait qu'il soit présentable pour pouvoir attirer plus, pour gagner plus. L'appât du gain. Il rangea son maigre butin dans une cache à côté de la benne à ordure, celle qui le soutenait quand il vomissait.

Il s'en fichait, son corps ne lui appartenait pas. Il appartenait à l'orphelinat pour qui il donnerait tout. Son corps se plia sous les assauts répétés de ses sanglots. Il les étouffa du mieux qu'il put, refusant de laisser couler ses larmes. Et lorsqu'il vit une nouvelle voiture arriver, il était prêt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Un autre monde**

 **Auteur** : Ookami Kitsune  
 **Disclaimer** : Histoire de JK Rowling, histoire d'Ookami Kitsune  
 **Pairing** : HPDM, Fred/George et autres.  
 **Genre** : Slash, Romance, OCC, Angst, Severitus/Severus Guardian/Severus Mentor/Severus père d'Harry  
 **Attention** : Viol dans le prologue, violence dans quelques chapitres avertis, mort  
 **Note** : Je me dégoûte de pouvoir écrire tant de violence et de sentiments négatifs. Mais il le fallait pour le bien de la fiction.  
 **Note bis** : J'utiliserais les noms anglais des personnages exemple : Draco Malfoy et non Drago Malefoy, ainsi que Severus Snape et non Severus Rogue.  
 **Note bis bis** : Je posterais tous les 21 avec certitude, et parfois quelques chapitres seront postés entre deux si possible. Mais vous êtes au moins sûrs qu'il y aura un chapitre par mois.

 **Chapitre 1** : Souvenirs

Dans les cachots de Poudlard régnait en maître un certain professeur de potions, Severus Snape. Il était devant deux piles de copies, l'une pleine de ratures rouges et de commentaires acerbes, l'autre barbouillée d'encre à l'écriture hésitante caractéristique des étudiants de première année, terrifiés par le professeur.

C'était un samedi pluvieux. La soirée était fort peu distrayante malgré le plaisir palpable du professeur à malmener les pauvres copies. Alors qu'il finissait de corriger avec une grande satisfaction la copie de son meilleur élève, il jeta un oeil à la fenêtre attenante à son armoire de potions. Il regarda un instant avec nostalgie les gouttes de pluie se frayer un chemin le long du carreau.

C'était lors d'une soirée comme celle-ci qu'il avait emmené, avec le professeur Mc Gonagall, le jeune Harry. Il avait prestement fui le Manoir Snape, puis le château, pour le mettre en sécurité à des kilomètres du danger. Ils avaient choisi un parent éloigné de Severus, un cousin du côté de sa mère. En effet Tidiane tenait un petit orphelinat à l'aide de trois jeunes femmes, dans la périphérie de Londres : le Lily's House.

Oh, il se souvenait de ce cousin cracmol. Il n'avait jamais été accepté par la famille et avait quitté le monde magique au profit du monde moldu. Il n'avait aucun contact avec sa famille et son passé, mais Severus savait qu'il avait créé un refuge pour enfants abandonnés. Il avait ainsi, sans le vouloir, intéressé plusieurs grandes familles sorcières peu désireuses de voir leurs descendants asservis au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait alors recueillis quelques futurs sorciers en son sein sans le savoir.

En regardant son agenda face à lui, il soupira. Il sera bientôt temps de tout leur raconter, à Tidiane comme aux enfants. La fin de leur dixième année était proche et, s'ils n'étaient pas mis à l'abri avant l'arrivée de leurs pouvoirs, ils seraient démasqués par les Mangemorts. Severus reposa sa plume imbibée d'encre rouge. Il prit doucement sa tête dans ses mains, les coudes appuyés sur son bureau. Il espérait avoir fait le bon choix. Pour Lily. Pour Harry.

 _Flash back_

 _Tandis que Lily allait coucher leur petit bambin, Severus rangeait les assiettes et les couverts ayant servis pour le dîner. Il souriait béatement devant son bonheur parfait. Il aimait sa Lily, sa tendre Lily qui l'avait toujours soutenue face aux Maraudeurs. Ils s'étaient plus ou moins acceptés malgré les réticences de Sirius et la jalousie de James. Rémus l'avait mieux intégré à leur bande, l'enjoignant à sourire malgré ses disputes avec les deux autres Maraudeurs._

 _Cependant, le plus réticent à son arrivée était Peter. Il n'avait jamais vu une haine si féroce que celle qui brillait dans ses yeux. Pensait-il qu'il prendrait sa place ? Etait-il jaloux ? Il ne le sut jamais, gardant ses doutes dans un coin de sa tête.  
_

 _En voyant sa famille actuelle, il se disait qu'il avait changé. Il avait depuis longtemps arrêté de croire aux croyances des Sangs purs malgré son éducation propre à la famille Prince. En voyant sa belle Lily, une sang-mêlé, il avait compris que tout n'était pas blanc ou noir. Il y avait un savant mélange de gris en chacun de nous, et nous étions les seuls à pouvoir tirer sur l'une des deux couleurs._

 _Après de belles années à Poudlard, Severus s'était marié à Lily Evans. Ils eurent un enfant : Harry. Leur avenir était finement tissé, plein de belles promesses._

 _Le parrain de Harry, James, n'avait pas eu le temps de connaître son filleul car il mourut lors d'une de ses missions d'Auror. Ils avaient donc donné comme deuxième prénom James à Harry. Rémus fut alors nommé à sa place, les parents préférant que leur enfant ait un parrain si un quelconque accident leur arrivait. Cependant le loup-garou avait fondé sa meute et était parti dans un pays étranger pour ne pas subir les foudres du Ministère de la Magie. En effet, les loup-garou étaient discriminés en Angleterre. Il leur fit ses adieux en leur promettant de veiller sur leur enfant s'il le fallait. Seuls restaient Sirius et Peter. Pourtant, le plus jeune s'éloignait de la famille Snape, semblant s'engoncer dans une situation grave telle que la pratique de la magie noire. Personne ne réussit hélas à le sortir de ce pétrin malgré tous les efforts de Lily et Sirius._

 _Ainsi restaient Sirius, Lily et Severus. Le chien fou s'était beaucoup rapproché du bébé, jouant avec lui. La joie étaient revenue au Manoir Snape. Malheureusement elle fut de courte durée : le 31 octobre, Voldemort fit son apparition._

 _Tom Riddle était un homme très colérique. Ce qu'il voulait, il l'obtenait. Cependant, il n'obtînt jamais Severus Snape et sa fortune. Il l'avait connu enfant lors d'un banquet réservé à la haute société. Il avait dès lors admiré la parfaite éducation du jeune Snape et son héritage de la famille Prince. Cependant il l'avait perdu de vue à Poudlard car lui même avait fini ses études et se concentrait sur l'évolution de ses plans._

 _Il apprit bien plus tard que son sang pur favori s'était accoquiné d'une sang de bourbe. Sa colère fut telle que les anciens Mangemorts s'en souviennent encore. Il est des cicatrices qui restent à jamais._

 _Ainsi, ce 31 octobre au soir, Lily mourut._

 _Alors que Severus avait fini de ranger la vaisselle, il entendit un grand bruit de détonation à l'étage. Il monta alors l'escalier à toute vitesse et vit sa belle Lily au sol, figée. Il s'avança rapidement et évalua son pouls : rien. C'était le silence complet._

 _Il fit un tour de la chambre et vit son jeune Harry debout, regardant sa mère de ses petits yeux verts plein de larmes. Il ne faisait aucun bruit, comme s'il demeurait étranger à la scène. La fenêtre de la chambre avait été arrachée de ses gonds, gisant dans le jardin. La chambre était dévastée, les petits meubles bleus renversés et le grand tapis blanc gorgé du sang de sa feue Lily. Et Severus comprit._

 _Alors il pleura. Longtemps. Le temps s'était comme arrêté. Il tenait sa femme tout contre son coeur tandis que son corps se balançait d'avant en arrière, les yeux pleins de chagrin. Il hurla sa peine. Ce ne fut qu'au matin qu'il songea à son fils. Il avait réalisé que la Terre continuait de tourner malgré la disparition de son aimée. Il s'approcha du lit à barreau et contempla son fils. Il s'était rendormi, de petites larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il caressa tendrement ses cheveux bruns et c'est en soulevant sa mèche brune qu'il la vit. Figé, il n'arrivait à détourner son regard de son front. Son front qui avait été marqué. Il lança un sort de guérison mais l'éclair rouge restait de marbre. Il répéta Espikey plusieurs fois avait de tenter un sort de révélation pour trouver ce qui avait blessé son bambin. Et quand il vit le sortilège interdit apparaître en lettre de feu, il s'effondra. Ses jambes ne le tenaient plus._

 _Son fils avait survécu à l'Avada Kadavra._

 _Fin du Flash Back_

Depuis ce jour où il préféra abandonner son fils dans un petit orphelinat, il s'était promis de ne plus jamais le confronter au danger. C'était de sa faute si sa douce Lily était morte. C'était de sa faute si son fils avait failli mourir si jeune. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il aimait sa famille. Il la protégera. Toujours.

Malgré tout, son fils lui manquait. Il pensait souvent à lui, à ce qu'il pouvait bien vivre de son côté. Ils se reverraient bientôt, et il espérait tout comme il appréhendait ce moment. Il espérait que tout allait bien pour lui. Il l'espérait grandement. Il serra dans sa main l'alliance qui pendait à son cou grâce à une fine chaîne d'argent. A l'intérieur était gravé le mot "éternel".


	3. Chapter 3

**Un autre monde**

 **Auteur** : Anciennement Ookami Kitsune abrégé en OK, associé à la famille snape : OK Snape est dans la place (à lire [okay] ou [oka])  
 **Disclaimer** : Histoire de JK Rowling, histoire d'OK Snape  
 **Pairing** : HPDM, LMHP, SSLM, Sirius/Remus, Fred/Aylan/George  
 **Genre** : Slash, Romance, OCC, Angst, Severitus/Severys Guardian/Severus Mentor/Severus père d'Harry  
 **Attention** : Viol (dans le prologue uniquement), violence, mort  
 **Note** : je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur mon profil sous le résumé. Ce chapitre était la seconde partie du chapitre 1, coupé car trop long. Je pense même que cette partie aurait pu être coupée aussi mais c'était important de tout axer en un.  
Note bis : Je t'adore Fynne alias Stormstrooper666 ou Devine ! Merci de m'aider et de voir avec moi les incohérences de l'histoire ! C'est pour toi que je poste aujourd'hui. Bisous!

 **Chapitre 1 bis:** Souvenirs

 _ **Neuf ans après l'adoption des jumeaux.**_

Il faisait beau aujourd'hui, les enfants faisaient leurs devoirs tandis que les adultes préparaient le repas. Tidiane était heureux, il avait reçu une grande ration de nourriture de première qualité provenant de la famille Black. En effet, certaines familles de haute lignée devait embellir leur image avec de bonnes actions comme les donations et se laver ainsi de leurs scandales. Il était parfois question de corruption, de détournement de fonds, de blanchiment d'argent, de trafic illégal et plus rarement de débauches entre alcool et femmes. Ces familles dont l'argent coulait à flot le dégoûtaient. Alors que l'orphelinat peinait à garder la tête hors de l'eau, ils se permettaient un luxe inimaginable dans les bas quartiers de Londres.

Toutefois, toutes ces bévues permettent aux enfants, à sa soeur et amies de se nourrir correctement et sainement pour la première fois depuis des jours. En regardant les trois femmes à ses côtés, il se sentit coupable. Elles avaient perdu du poids, tout comme lui. Voir les joues creuses de sa cousine Elya, la pâleur accentuée de Clémence et les cernes grignotant le visage d'Eva le chagrinait. Ils devaient se priver, faire des économies du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

Son héritage ne leur permettrait bientôt plus de se passer de la charité et de travail aux revenus nécessaires. C'est pourquoi les femmes avaient pris chacune un travail en prévision de ce moment tant redouté. Ils ne travaillaient pas avant, privilégiant l'éducation des enfants en se reposant sur le pécule de Tidiane. A présent, le besoin d'argent devenait pressant. Il avait redouté ce moment.

Maintenant Maximilienne, Enaël et les jumeaux allaient devoir, tout comme lui, trouver un travail. Ils avaient respectivement onze ans pour l'aînée et les autres allaient sur leurs dix ans. Ils pourraient les aider s'ils le souhaitaient. Tidiane ne voulait pas forcer les enfants, mais ils ne pouvaient plus se permettre d'ignorer plusieurs entrées d'argent en plus.

Eva travaillait déjà à l'hôpital du centre ville en tant que nurse au service pédiatrie tous les jours en semaine du matin jusqu'en fin d'après midi. Tandis que Elya enseignait à l'école primaire où allaient les plus jeunes de l'orphelinat, s'occupant d'eux via le travail. Quant à Clémence, elle vendait des pâtisseries dans une boulangerie dans un quartier propre, sans problèmes. Elle arrivait parfois à ramener des gâteaux et baguettes invendus.

Maximilienne pourrait garder des enfants de connaissances de Tidiane et Enaël pourrait distribuer le journal. Aylan pourrait garder les plus jeunes afin de leur éviter d'embaucher une nourrice. Quant à Sohan, il était certain qu'il trouverait quoi faire. Ce serait un début.

Et lui ? Il tenterait le travail d'homme à tout faire. Il en profiterait pour se créer un réseau de contacts afin de recevoir, avec un peu de chance, plus de dons. La famille Black était généreuse mais une fois le scandale passé, elle les ignorait de nouveau. Il fallait que l'orphelinat leur soit utile sans quoi, ils étaient méprisés.

Tidiane soupira. Pour l'instant il fallait finir d'éplucher les carottes.

* * *

\- Bien sûr que nous allons t'aider papa. C'est évident.

Ainsi avait répondu sa douce Maximilienne au nom d'eux tous. Sa si gentille et si prévenante aînée.

Tidiane sourit doucement, bien que gêné. Il savait que ses enfants étaient bons, serviables. Ils n'hésiteraient pas à l'aider si besoin était. Il était fiers d'eux. Il aimait tous ses enfants, il les aurait aimé même s'ils avaient été odieux. Mais ils étaient tous si adorables, si gentils qu'il ne pouvait qu'être comblé. Pour lui, il s'agissait de ses enfants, sa fierté. Il espérait que leurs familles ne viendraient jamais les réclamer.

Tout à coup il se sentit coupable. C'était mesquin de vouloir les enfants pour lui seul et de les priver de l'amour de leurs familles biologiques. Il se morigéna intérieurement.

Il savait que certains se posaient déjà des questions sans pour autant les formuler. Il voyait parfois Enaël se contempler longuement dans un miroir. C'était évident qu'il était différent des autres : il était le seul à posséder une peau chocolat. Il avait tenté une fois d'en parler à son presque père sans pour autant y arriver, changeant de sujet aussitôt qu'il eut tenté de l'aborder. Son hésitation avait peiné Tidiane qui ne voulait rien leur cacher.

Ce même adolescent autrefois hésitant lui faisait aujourd'hui face, déterminé comme son aînée, pour lui assurer son soutien. Il vit également les jumeaux approuver par un hochement de tête.

Il aimait ses enfants. Il les adorait.

Il aimait Maximilienne, son aînée aussi blonde que les blés, la beau diaphane et les yeux aussi bleus que le ciel. Il aimait Enaël, sa peau chocolat et ses yeux caramel, son énergie et sa loyauté. Il aimait les jumeaux bruns aux yeux verts et mordorés qui le regardaient avec tendresse. Il aimait Ethan, ses cheveux roux et son regard ambre, ses taches de rousseur qui constellait son visage en forme de coeur. Il avait déjà cinq enfants malgré sa pauvreté. Il savait que les temps se feraient plus rudes mais il ne regrettait rien. Non, rien.

Il s'avança plus près d'eux, s'accroupit et les prit tous les quatre dans ses bras, les serrant tout contre lui. Ils entendaient sûrement son coeur battre plus fortement dans sa poitrine. Mais il s'en fichait. Il les aimait. Et il voulait qu'ils le sachent. Il sentit une multitude de bras lui serrer doucement les hanches et la taille, trouvant une place tant bien que mal. Les mains agrippèrent maladroitement son dos, son t-shirt, son cou ou ses avant bras.

Tidiane caressa les cheveux blonds de la jeune fille, pressa le bras de son garçon et embrassa le front de Sohan et Aylan. Il sentit deux légères caresses sur sa joues droite, supposant des bécots des jumeaux. Il sentit Maximilienne frotter sa joue contre son épaule en signe de réconfort et Enaël respira l'odeur masculine de son père.

Il s'éloigna après avoir senti à son tour leur doux parfum, flagrance de jeunesse. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, profitant de cette douce odeur. Il vit alors ses enfants lui sourire avec tendresse. Il sentit son coeur se contracter face à cette si belle image. Il sourit lui-même plus largement et s'éloigna complètement d'eux, reprenant sa place initiale. Il tint son bras droit avec son deuxième bras, le frottant légèrement.

\- Merci mes enfants.

* * *

 _ **Dix ans après l'adoption des jumeaux.**_

Tidiane observa ses neuf enfants avec un doux sourire. Puis il se hâta de les appeler pour manger.

-Venez les enfants, il est l'heure de rentrer !  
-Oui Tidiane ! répondirent-ils en chœur

Tous les enfants se rassemblèrent dans la salle principale et s'étaient assis chacun sur une chaise, le tout formant un « u » face à la cheminée, la barre horizontale se trouvant à l'opposé de l'âtre. Au centre se trouvait une table à roulette garnie de plats chauds, les couverts étaient mis et les enfants s'affairèrent autour. Tidiane se tenait avec Eva, Elya et Clémence sur la table du milieu, celle qui reliait les deux autres. Il se leva et fit l'appel en démarrant par les aînés et finit par les plus jeunes :

\- Maximilienne, Enaël, Sohan, Aylan, Elouane, Lohanne, Ethan, Paul, Chloé.

Ils répondirent tous présents avant de se mettre à manger.

* * *

 _ **Dix ans et 9 mois après l'adoption des jumeaux le jour de leurs onze ans.**_

Après le repas et la vaisselle, le jeune Prince s'était assis dans le confortable fauteuil devant la cheminée éteinte. Il était en effet peu avisé d'allumer une cheminée en plein mois de juillet. Il s'étira, puis soupira de nouveau.

Les enfants avaient été ravis du Stew préparé par les adultes. Ils avaient mangé gaiement, discutant des fournitures scolaires à acheter avant la rentrée pour les plus jeunes tandis que les plus vieux se demandaient comment ils allaient se procurer les manuels pour le lycée. Ils avaient pensé aux bibliothèques et aux anciens élèves jetant les leurs avant de clore la discussion sur une indécision.

En les entendant, Tidiane s'était senti honteux. Il avait du mal à joindre les deux bouts pour les nourrir, alors leur acheter leur matériel scolaire était compliqué. Il avait appelé plusieurs de ses contacts, rencontrés pour la plupart à l'Eglise. Certains avaient donné des livres, des fournitures basiques et une grand-mère lui avait donné des vêtements qui avaient autrefois appartenu à ses enfants. Il les avaient tous remerciés du fond du coeur, les larmes aux yeux.

C'était humiliant de s'abaisser à la charité. Lui, anciennement Tidiane Prince, avait du mal à l'accepter. Mais en entendant ses enfants -oui SES enfants- se débrouiller seuls pour se procurer leurs affaires, cela lui avait serré le coeur.

Il se sentait coupable de leur situation précaire. Il aurait dû réagir plus tôt, faire des économies et travailler quand il le pouvait encore. Il avait été prétentieux de croire que tout irait bien et peu avisé de penser qu'après cinq enfants il aurait refusé les autres. Bien entendu, il avait adopté tous ceux qui en avaient eu besoin. Certains étaient arrivés bébés comme Sohan et Aylan ainsi qu'Enaël et Ethan, tandis que d'autres sont arrivés en cours de route après une enfance difficile comme les jumelles, Chloé et Paul. Seule Maximilienne avait gardé contact avec sa mère et vivait avec elle. Cette dernière n'était autre que Clémence.

Il regarda par la fenêtre le soleil se coucher doucement tandis qu'une ombre se faufilait vers l'entrée de l'orphelinat. Il entendit la porte se fermer malgré la piètre tentative de le faire silencieusement. Alors Tidiane se leva, s'approchant de la fenêtre tout en faisant attention à rester caché par les rideaux. Il souleva ces derniers doucement pour garder une vision d'ensemble du jardin.

En regardant à travers la fenêtre donnant sur le jardin, il vit Sohan se diriger discrètement vers le portail. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant qui l'y attendait : deux jeunes loubards. Et pas n'importe lesquels, des gangsters. Il ne les connaissait pas mais l'avait déduis car les deux adolescents arboraient un tatouage significatif sur leur épaule droite. Il s'agissait d'un serpent allongé en cercle qui mordait sa queue, le tout cerclé de rouge sang. Il se souvenait avoir déjà vu un tel symbole, l'Ourobos... l'Ouroboros !

Il commença à s'inquiéter. Les gangs étaient peu nombreux mais ils étaient vicieux, surtout dans leur quartier. Il se rongea les ongles en voyant Sohan parler avec eux. Il se promit de mettre ça au clair quand il rentra sans encombre.

Il respira de nouveau, n'ayant pas remarqué qu'il avait retenu sa respiration durant tout ce temps. Il souffla longuement en voyant son fils rentrer sain et sauf. Ses épaules se relâchèrent et il se détendit en entendant la porte se refermer.

Il allait aller le questionner quand il entendit comme un bruissement. Il tendit l'oreille et vit que le son provenait de la cheminée. Il se releva lentement, peu sûr de lui. Et il la vit.

Une lettre d'invitation pour Poudlard.

Son sang se glaça. Il ne s'attendait pas à en recevoir. Il avait redouté le passage des onze ans de chacun de ses enfants en passant par Maximilienne puis par Enaël. Il s'était inquiété à chaque anniversaire. Mais aujourd'hui, l'une d'entre elles était arrivée.

Mais pour lequel de ses enfants ? La lettre était adressé à un certain Harry Evans. Et il savait que cet enfant devait être l'un de ses enfants. Et il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas être confronté à la réalité. Que ses enfants n'étaient pas les siens.

De plus, il ne voulait pas attiser la jalousie comme lui l'avait été de sa soeur. Certains pourraient accéder à la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie et d'autres resteraient dans le monde moldu.

Il était fatigué de cette attente et nostalgique.

Il se souvenait de sa déception le jour de ses onze ans où la lettre pour Poudlard n'était jamais arrivée. Il avait pleuré de déception, ravagé sa chambre avec colère avant de se faire battre par le chef de famille. Être un Prince n'apportait pas que des avantages. Il y avait en fait plus de désagrément que d'avantages. Surtout en étant un... cracmol. Rien qu'à la pensée de ce mot -de cette injustice-, il trembla.

C'était bien pour cela qu'il détestait la famille Black. Elle lui rappelait bien trop sa propre famille. Enfin si famille était, car elle l'avait bel et bien renié, déshérité. Il rangea son amertume au fond de son coeur, grondante et mugissante.

Aujourd'hui, il était face à un dilemme.

Devait-il donner cette lettre ? Mais comment ? En annonçant aux enfants que la magie existait et qu'il était un magicien sans magie ? Devait-il donner de faux espoirs à certains pour privilégier d'autres ? Il y avait au moins un sorcier dans cette fratrie.

Il était partagé, torturé. Il craignait de séparer ses enfants. Et si certains étaient des moldus ou pire, cracmol ? Il frissonna au mot maudit.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et regarda l'enveloppe. Il aurait aimé en contempler une ce jour là. Maintenant il la haïssait. Il inspira longuement puis il la mit en évidence sur son bureau.

Il avait choisis. Demain il avouerait tout.


	4. Chapter 4

**Un autre monde**

 **Auteur** : Ok Snape  
 **Disclaimer** : Histoire de JK Rowling, histoire d'OK Snape  
 **Pairing** : Aller, allons-y pour le suspens !  
 **Genre** : Slash, Romance, OCC, Angst  
 **Attention** : Viol, violence, mort dans le prologue uniquement, et dans certains flash backs qui seront annoncés  
 **Note** : réponse aux reviews anonymes sur mon profil !  
 **Note bis** : Comme j'ai bien avancé, je pense garder mon rythme de post, c'est-à-dire tous les 21 avec quelques extras si avancement de la fiction. Je suis actuellement en arrêt maladie, je pourrais donc avancer un peu plus vite. Pour l'instant, une quinzaine de chapitres de prévus et prêts.

 **Chapitre 2** : Belle étoile

La vie suivait son cours, chacun devait être attelé à ses activités, s'octroyant quelques pauses bien méritées, passées auprès de leur famille. Mais aujourd'hui s'était différent.

On était vendredi, et Sohan semblait malade.

Sohan n'était jamais malade. Il était toujours le premier levé et le premier à partir au travail, tout en étant le dernier à revenir. Il était considéré comme le plus fort, le plus sage, le plus souriant. Il était Sohan, le roc des enfants. Celui sur lequel on pouvait compter, à qui l'on pouvait se confier. Il était Sohan, leur belle étoile. Celui qui veillait sur les cauchemars des plus jeunes et apportait chance et joie aux plus vieux.

Aujourd'hui l'étoile se mourrait. L'étoile ne semblait plus pouvoir briller comme autrefois, elle semblait éteinte.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Tous les adultes étaient à son chevet. Elya dont le visage était crispé par l'inquiétude tenait sa petite main dans la sienne, tandis que Clémence essayait sans succès de lui faire boire de la soupe. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille tout du moins, et il était glacé. Il semblait ne plus vouloir ouvrir les yeux.

Appeler un médecin coûtait trop cher pour le pauvre orphelinat. Tidiane tournait en rond et faisait les comptes afin de trouver une solution financière. Et Eva priait, assise près du malade.

Elle priait tous les dieux de laisser la vie sauve à cet enfant aussi pur qu'un ange. Il était bien trop jeune pour mourir. Quelques larmes s'échappaient parfois tant sa détresse était grande, et son coeur était malmené par son chagrin et sa peine. La veille, les enfants devaient se retrouver pour fêter le week-end comme toutes les semaines. Cependant cette fois-ci, il semblait différent.

Flashback

 _Sohan était revenu de son travail et était directement monté se coucher. Il n'avait rien mangé, n'avait parlé à personne. Il avait simplement souri à son jumeau et était monté, le regard éteint._

 _Aylan avait trouvé ça très étrange, sûr de pouvoir toujours comprendre son frère. Cependant ce soir là, c'était différent. Il ne sentait plus leur connexion. Une de ces connexions entre jumeaux, celles qui étaient incomprises._

 _Ils étaient comme ça. Et ce soir là il était monté très vite après son frère, s'étant excusé auprès des autres. C'était le week-end, et Sohan n'oubliait jamais d'embrasser ses frères et soeurs afin de les féliciter de leur bon travail._

 _Pour lui, l'orphelinat était un havre de paix où il avait grandis, où il s'était épanoui. Il ne remercierait jamais assez son père, car oui il considérait Tidiane comme son père, et ses mères de substitutions. Elles étaient à elles trois une mère parfaite : Elya était vive et souriante, Clémence douce et aimante tandis qu'Eva était autoritaire mais juste. Ils les aimait, tout comme il aimait ses frères et soeurs. Il aimait ses aînés qui l'avaient élevé, son jumeau qui l'avait toujours soutenu, et les plus jeunes qu'il avait vus grandir et qu'il avait épaulé à son tour._

 _Non, Sohan n'aurait jamais esquivé un tel moment. C'était comme un rituel, toutes les fins de semaines étaient promptes à la joie. Et à défaut de recevoir des cadeaux, on offrait de l'amour._

 _Aylan prit peur et accéléra le rythme, grimpant quatre à quatre les marches du vieil escalier qui grinça sous les pas._

 _Il était à peine arrivé en haut des escaliers qu'il se figea. Il ne pouvait y croire. Il s'était glacé quand il vit son frère étendu dans le couloir à même le sol, plus pâle qu'un mort._

 _Pourquoi ? Comment ? Sohan !_

 _Ces questions tournèrent dans sa tête à toute vitesse tandis qu'il criait le nom de son frère d'une voix déchirante : "Sohan ! Sohaaan !" en une litanie infinie. Sa voix appelait au secours, criait au déni et pleurait son jumeau. Il avait pris sa tête dans ses mains, ses paumes ne cachant en rien du triste spectacle. Il tirait sur ses cheveux, se les arrachait presque. Il avait froid, il était désespéré. Sa bouche malmenait sa lèvre inférieur tandis que son corps était pris de tremblements mués en spasmes._

 _Ses cris, ses appels au secours alertèrent tous les habitants de la bâtisse. Personne n'avait jamais levé la voix dans ce refuge, son silence était un baume réconfortant pour tous bien que le brouhaha des enfants laissait dans son sillage une joie indescriptible entre les murs._

 _Non, rares étaient les cris._

 _Tidiane arriva le premier, estomaqué. Il s'arrêta en haut des escaliers, oubliant de respirer. Il reprit conscience lorsque Elya s'est jetée près de Sohan, vérifiant son poul et sa température. Il prit alors son jeune poulain et le porta à son lit, le couvant du regard et de sa couverture._

 _Aylan était effrayé, oui effrayé. Son frère semblait mort. Mort. Mort. Il était presque hystérique. Il se débattait comme un fou furieux quand Clémence tentait de le serrer contre elle, dans une étreinte rassurante._

 _Il voulait son frère. Il voulait Sohan._

 _Il se débattait contre des ennemis inconnus, hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Il ne se calma qu'une fois sombré dans l'inconscience. Sa crise de nerf l'avait épuisé, tant qu'il s'était évanoui. Tidiane revint et le prit alors à son tour dans sa ferme étreinte et le porta lui aussi à son lit, dans la même chambre que son frère._

 _Fin du Flashback_

A présent Aylan s'était réveillé.

En tournant la tête vers la fenêtre, il pouvait voir le soleil filtrer à travers les rideaux tirés, soupçonnant d'avoir comaté toute la soirée jusqu'au matin.

Qu'avait-il donc bien pu faire pour autant dormir ? Et puis pourquoi Sohan ne l'avait pas réveillé ?

D'un coup, il rabattit sa couette et se releva en position assise. Où était Soahn ?

Il chercha son frère du regard avec angoisse, sa tête fouillant tous les recoins de la chambre en quête du frère bien aimé. Et c'est là qu'il le vit.

Ses yeux écarquillés ne semblaient plus vouloir se détourner de lui. Non, ce n'était pas un rêve. Il était bel et bien inconscient. Depuis hier, la grande maison semblait éteinte. Plus un son ne semblait troubler le silence presque mortuaire.

Seule Eva et ses prières murmurées semblaient briser ce silence mortel. Il se détourna de la scène en apercevant par l'embrasure de la porte ses frères et soeurs, inquiets.

A leur mine, ils semblaient les avoir veillés toute la nuit. Prit de remords, il se releva, testant ses muscles engourdis par son précédent sommeil et se dirigea vers le couloir en fermant la porte derrière lui. Eva avait essayé de l'en dissuader, mais son autorité semblait s'être fanée face à la silhouette fantomatique de Sohan. Il lui avait gentiment souri et s'était défilé face à ses yeux rougis de larmes.

Il se retourna et les observa un à un. Tous semblaient sur le point de s'effondrer. Ils avaient un trop plein de questions qui leur brûlait les lèvres, mais ils s'étaient retenus quand ils virent le visage encore fatigué et marqué d'Aylan. Il prit une grande inspiration, se passa machinalement la main dans sa chevelure ébouriffée et leur expliqua ce dont il se souvenait.

Maximilienne lui raconta alors qu'après ses hurlements ils étaient montés et n'avaient vu que Tidiane se chargeant de soulever les jumeaux un à un. Ils avaient vu sa crise et son déchaînement. Il rougit de honte et baissa le regard, il s'ébouriffa de nouveau les cheveux en s'excusant. Ils le fixèrent avec compréhension, ne le jugeant nullement. Il leur sourit, marri.

Puis Aylan leur demanda si un médecin était venu.

Cela jeta un froid dans l'ambiance autrefois réchauffée. Ethan lui répondit que non, le visage fermé. Aylan se gifla intérieurement. Bien sûr que non, aucun médecin ne pouvait venir. Ils n'avaient pas d'argent.

Il fronça les sourcils et se précipita dans le salon. Il ouvrit alors un tiroir dans un imposant meuble où plusieurs tiroirs étaient visibles. Chacun avait le sien où il pouvait entreposer ses affaires. Son tiroir contenait ses objets les plus précieux : la couverture de son abandon, le châle beige de son arrivée, son premier cadeau d'anniversaire -un livre sur les animaux sauvages pour lequel ses frères et soeurs s'étaient cotisés-, l'écharpe de Sohan qu'il lui avait piqué parce qu'il adorait l'odeur de son frère, rassurante et enivrante, et enfin son argent. Sa réserve renfermait ses économies pour s'acheter une voiture -afin d'accéder à un meilleur poste-. Il compta rapidement et prit ce qu'il put pour payer un médecin. Il remonta avec empressement l'escalier et montra aux plus vieux les liasses de billets. Il avait tout pris, ne se laissant aucune livres, aucun pounds. Enaël, Maximilienne et Ethan comprirent alors, et descendirent à leur tour, allant jusqu'au même meuble.

Enaël avait dans son tiroir ses gants de gardien de foot offerts par Maximilienne pour ses 17 ans, un bracelet fait d'une ficelle et quelques breloques en plastique que Chloé lui avait donné lors de sa première peine de coeur, un enregistrement du dernier match de Liverpool offert par les garçons pour l'obtention de son diplôme de fin d'études et enfin son argent.

Maximilienne avait quant à elle une barrette à cheveux dorée ornée de perles qu'elle tenait de sa mère, une trousse à maquillage qui contenait qu'un simple rouge à lèvre offert par Ethan, des lettres qu'elle échangeait avec une correspondante française, un magnifique carnet relié -vert sombre orné de fils d'or- offert par les garçons quand ils avaient compris qu'écrire était important pour elle, et enfin son argent.

Ethan, lui, possédait un bracelet brésilien offert par Maximilienne, une paire de basket avec laquelle il avait joué au foot étant plus jeune, un dessous de verre offert par Chloé pour son anniversaire et enfin son argent.

Ils avaient tous pris plus que pour une simple consultation. Ils n'étaient pas dupe, l'état de leur petit frère était bien plus grave qu'il ne le semblait au premier abord. Une simple vérification ne suffirait visiblement pas. Il lui faudrait des médicaments et un traitement, long sûrement.

Il entrèrent dans la chambre du malade après avoir rassuré les plus jeunes. Paul, Chloé et les jumelles restèrent dans le couloir, agrippés les uns aux autres. Ils se dirigèrent vers Tidiane qui se tourna avec une mine soucieuse vers eux. Quand il vit leurs économies tendues vers lui, il écarquilla les yeux avant de les regarder avec tendresse et regrets. Il secoua doucement la tête en signe de négation et leur dit de garder leur argent, qu'ils se chargeraient des dépenses. Aylan lui répondit fermement qu'ils ne lui laissaient pas le choix. Qu'il fallait le guérir. Qu'il fallait qu'il soit de nouveau le Sohan qu'ils connaissaient. Qu'il fallait qu'il revienne. Il le fallait. Les deux plus vieux acquiesçaient à chacune de ses phrases, murmurées pour ne pas déranger le repos du brun.

Face à leur détermination, le regard de leur père se voila de tristesse. Il se sentait responsable. Quel père était-il pour être obligé de prendre l'argent de ses enfants ? Ils l'avaient si durement gagné !

Il n'étaient encore que des petits anges et les voilà obligés de payer les soins de leur frère, ce qu'un adulte se _devait_ de couvrir ! Mais il ne le pouvait pas, il en était conscient. A chaque abandon, il recueillait les enfants et les gardait avec lui et les trois jeunes femmes.

Il le savait pourtant, que chaque adoption revenait à réduire ses finances du petit pactole que lui avait légué son père en mourant. Il le savait mais ne pouvait se résoudre à s'en séparer. Il s'agissait de _ses_ enfants.

Il prit alors l'argent en leur promettant un remboursement rapide. Ils secouèrent leur tête de droite à gauche, ne demandant rien en retour.

Braves enfants.

Tidiane les prit un à un dans ses bras en se promettant de ne pas pleurer devant tant de générosité. Il était fier, ils étaient si beaux, si bien maintenant. Il les avait bien élevé. Cependant il avait toujours eu peur de ne leur offrir qu'une enfance pauvre et fade. Mais en les voyant aujourd'hui, il n'avait aucun regret. Excepté ce trou dans leurs finances.

Il sortit alors, raccompagnant les enfants dans le couloir. Il informa les jeunes femmes qu'il allait appeler le docteur. L'espoir naquit sur chacun des visages, et sur celui des enfants également. Il les fit descendre pour qu'ils puissent se réchauffer face à la cheminée. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'entrée où il appela le Dr Granger, lui demandant de faire au plus vite.

Il reposa le combiné, fébrile mais rassuré. Tout irait bien maintenant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Un autre monde**

 **Auteur** : Ok snape  
 **Disclaimer** : Histoire de JK Rowling, histoire d'Ok snape  
 **Pairing** : who knows ?  
 **Genre** : Slash, Romance, OCC, Angst  
 **Attention** : Viol, violence, mort (prévenu en début de chapitre)  
 **Note :** Les prénoms des parents d'Hermione sont de mon invention car non cités dans les livres ou films et que le choix est fait en fonction de ma version de leur histoire.  
 **Note bis** : pour ceux qui ont du mal avec les nouveaux personnages, ce chapitre va servir de base explicative, tout en restant un chapitre action normalement. Ce n'est pas celui dont je suis le plus fière cependant. (Il devait être coupé en deux normalement).  
 **Dernière note promis** : un gros merci à ma Fynne d'amour pour m'aider dans ma fiction et à Âme en Bleue et à Manouche pour me suivre (en particulier à ces deux là car je les connais hors ). Merci à vous lecteurs également, merci aux reviewers car même si je ne vis pas de review, un commentaire est toujours utile, apprécié et pris en compte pour le suivi de la fiction bien que je garde le dernier mot pour le scénario.

Petit récap :

Tidiane Prince (utilise toujours son nom)  
Elya Prince (cousine de Tidiane)  
Eva Prince (cousine de Elya et soeur de Tidiane)  
Clémence (mère de Maximilienne)

Maximilienne 12 ans  
Enaël 11 ans  
Sohan (frère jumeau d'Aylan) 11 ans  
Aylan 11 ans  
Elouane (soeur jumelle de Lohanne) 10 ans  
Lohanne 10 ans  
Ethan 10 ans  
Paul 6 ans  
Chloé 6 ans

 **Chapitre 2** : Bouleversement

Lorsqu'il arriva, le docteur Jean Granger observa longuement la vieille bâtisse. Elle semblait bien plus entretenue et fleurie qu'auparavant. Il se surprit à sourire en pensant à ses habitants. Il aimait tout particulièrement cette petite famille, alors il ne souhaitait pas venir trop souvent lorsqu'il était question de consultation. Il préférait nettement les voir en dehors, pour voir l'évolution des enfants et pour apporter son soutien à Tidiane et aux trois jeunes femmes. Pour le plaisir, et non le travail.

Il parcouru le jardin en une vingtaine de pas et frappa à la porte, puis il ôta son chapeau. Il patienta peu de temps avant de voir apparaître le visage, pâle, du directeur. En voyant sa petite mine, le docteur sourit et dit avec malice :

\- Eh bien Tidiane, n'étais-je pas censé venir pour le jeune Sohan ? Vous avez une mine affreuse mon ami.

Tidiane soupira longuement avant de le regarder, un sourire ornant son visage avec un air penaud. Il se frotta l'occiput -soit l'arrière du crâne- avec un air gêné et grimaça en pensant à son fils, inquiet. Il ouvrit alors plus largement la porte et s'effaça pour laisser entrer le médecin. Jean se déchaussa et progressa lentement dans les longs couloirs de l'orphelinat.

Il observa les photos accrochées aux murs jaunies par le temps. Il les connaissait bien, pour en avoir pris la plupart et en étant sur certaines d'entre elles.

En apercevant la première photo, il sourit. Il se souvenait de ce jour-là, ce jour où il rencontra pour la première fois la famille Prince.

* * *

Flashback

 _Il avait été appelé très tôt ce matin-là, pour un rhume tenace selon les dires du père de famille. Il n'avait pas compris toute l'histoire, mais il avait noté le principal : un homme, s'étant présenté comme Tidiane Prince, l'avait appelé pour une consultation pour l'état précaire de sa fille aînée. La description indiquait un gros rhume mais l'inquiétude qui perçait dans la voix du jeune père l'avait incité à venir au plus vite._

 _Peut être qu'il s'agissait d'un père célibataire qui avait peur pour la santé de sa jeune fille. Il était facile de céder à la panique quand cela touchait au bien-être de ses enfants, il était bien placé pour le savoir. Il sourit face à cette dernière pensée : sa femme était enceinte de leur premier enfant et il ne cessait de les couver alors qu'il -ou elle- n'était même pas né(e), couvant la jeune mère en même temps, ce qui agaçait et faisait rire sa belle Louise._

 _Il perdit le fil de ses pensées quand il arriva devant une bâtisse au jardin peu entretenu. Les fougères et les mauvaises herbes rendaient l'accès à l'entrée de la maison difficile. Il ouvrit le portail dans un grincement affreux, un grincement qui vous faisait fermer les yeux et serrer les dents. Celui qui s'insinue dans vos oreilles jusqu'au coeur dans une douleur psychologique. Comme un crissement de couteau dans une assiette. Un grincement qui incitait à graisser les gonds au plus vite._

 _Tandis qu'il aplatissait les herbes avec ses chaussures au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait parmi la jungle, il commençait à regretter son petit déjeuner pris à la va-vite. Son ventre grondait et les efforts fournis étaient un peu trop sportifs à son goût. Mais ils ne seraient pas vains. En effet, il traçait ainsi son chemin pour le retour._

 _Arrivé devant la porte il souffla. C'était que le fatras d'herbes folles et de fougères était impressionnant une fois dedans ! Il reprit contenance, prenant quelques instants pour dépoussiérer son pantalon où quelques feuilles mortes s'étaient logées avant de frapper à la porte._

 _Il s'attendait à voir le jeune Tidiane, qui semblait être seul. Ainsi quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir une jeune femme lui ouvrir !_

 _Elle avait des cheveux chocolat tout comme ses yeux, une peau ambrée et un sourire chaleureux malgré l'inquiétude perçante._

 _\- Bonjour docteur, bienvenue chez nous. Je m'appelle Elya, mais entrez donc je vous en prie._

 _Elle s'effaça en ouvrant la porte plus largement. Il prit son chapeau dans sa main, se découvrant en entrant dans la vieille bâtisse._

 _Il suivit ensuite la jeune Elya dans les couloirs chaleureux, un silence respectueux s'était installé entre eux deux. Il fut ensuite invité à prendre place auprès de la jeune malade._

 _La petite fille avait le teint blafard. Elle était blonde, fine et avait un visage longiligne. Son souffle était difficile, hiératique. Elle se relevait en une position assise dans son lit et toussait parfois avec douleur._

 _Le docteur fronça les sourcils. Sa toux était grasse, signe d'une bronchite. Quand la jeune fille l'observa de ses grands yeux verts avec un air surpris, il lui sourit pour la rassurer._

 _\- Bonjour jeune fille, je suis le docteur Jean Granger. Comment t'appelles-tu ?_

 _La patiente toussa de nouveau en tenant sa petite main devant sa bouche. Elle inspira longuement avant de répondre avec une voix enrouée :_

 _\- Maximilienne monsieur._

 _Elle se tourna vers la jeune femme qui se trouvait à sa droite, accompagnée de Elya._

 _\- Maman, il est où papa ? J'espère qu'il est pas malade._  
 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, lui répondit la jeune femme aussi blonde que les blés, il est avec Enaël. Ils sont allés préparer le repas de ce midi._

 _Maximilienne sembla rassurée car elle se tourna de nouveau vers le docteur. Elle lui sourit avec confiance, il prit alors son stéthoscope et le mit sur ses oreilles avant de placer l'extrémité ronde sur le haut de pyjama de la jeune fille, au niveau de la poitrine._

 _La blonde tressaillit au contact mais se détendit en exécutant les respirations demandées. Elle toussa de nouveau plusieurs fois et s'excusa à chaque fois. Jean lui sourit en continuant d'écouter le souffle phonique provenant des bronches et diagnostiqua belle et bien une bronchite. Il posa le stéthoscope dans son cou et prit un petit bâtonnet en bois. Il ausculta la gorge de la jeune fille et vit les traces d'une récente inflammation des glandes. Il se releva alors en rassurant les adultes et la jeune Maximilienne :_

 _\- Rien de grave, tu as juste une petite bronchite qui s'est déclarée suite à un rhume ou une petite angine. Je vais te prescrire des médicaments et dans deux semaines tout sera revenu à la normale. Il faudra bien continuer de les prendre jusqu'au bout, même si tout semble aller mieux. Tu as bien compris ?_

 _Elle lui fit un grand sourire avant d'acquiescer de la tête. Il se tourna vers les deux jeunes femmes qui semblèrent soulagées. Elya se dirigea vers la porte et fut suivie par le docteur, tandis que mère et fille restaient ensemble. Il répondit avec un sourire aux remerciements qui perçaient dans les yeux de la jeune femme, puis il sortit. Alors qu'il arrivait dans une salle où trônait une cheminée, il aperçut enfin le jeune Tidiane._

 _\- Dieu qu'il était jeune, pensa-t-il_

 _Ils se saluèrent d'une poignée de main ferme, puis Tidiane apprit l'état de santé de la petite fille. Il sembla soulagé et ses épaules, autrefois affaissée, se relevèrent. Jean sourit doucement face à une telle attitude, si semblable à la sienne._

 _\- Tout va bien à présent._

 _Il vit alors un petit garçon à la peau chocolat accroché au pantalon du jeune père. Il l'observait de ses grands yeux caramel, le pouce dans la bouche. Puis il se tourna vers Tidiane et il demanda d'une petite voix s'il pouvait le prendre en photo devant son gâteau d'anniversaire ce midi._

 _\- Bien sûr mon chéri, tu auras combien de bougies dis-moi ?_

 _Le petit compta consciencieusement et montra le chiffre quatre sur ses doigts avec fierté. Tidiane le prit dans ses bras et le cala sur sa hanche avant d'appeler trois autres enfants. Jean fronça les sourcils. Combien avait-il d'enfants ?_

 _\- Papa ? Papa je suis là !_  
 _\- Oui je vois ça c'est bien mon grand. Et Sohan, où sont Aylan et Ethan?_  
 _\- Ils arrivent, lui répondit un petit brun à la peau claire avec un grand sourire qui ferait fondre de coeur de n'importe qui_

 _Ce dernier vit alors le docteur et s'arrêta, avant de courir se cacher derrière les jambes de son père, où se trouvait auparavant le petit métis. Il observa longuement l'inconnu, les sourcils froncés dans un acte de profonde réflexion._

 _\- Mais vous resterez bien manger avec nous ce midi, docteur ? lui demanda l'adulte avec sympathie_  
 _\- Pourquoi il resterait papa ? s'interrogea alors le petit Sohan avec un air surpris peint sur le visage_  
 _\- Parce que grâce à lui Mili va aller mieux et pouvoir jouer avec vous de nouveau mon coeur, avait répondu le jeune papa de sa douce voix_  
 _-..._

 _Sohan partit en courant vers l'étage tandis que Tidiane haussa les épaules face à son comportement. Il ne comprenait pas sa méfiance naturelle. Le docteur accepta l'invitation, n'ayant de consultation prévue que pour cet après-midi. Il demanda cependant à passer un coup de fil à sa femme pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas de son absence._

 _Une fois fait, il se dirigea vers la cuisine d'où provenait une odeur délicieuse. Pendant le repas, il rencontra les cinq enfants -dont Maximilienne qui était descendue prendre un potage- et découvrit les quatre adultes._

 _Les enfants étaient au nombre de cinq : Maximilienne, Enaël, Sohan, Aylan et Ethan. La jeune fille était donc l'aînée d'une fratrie recomposée, bien qu'elle soit la seule à ne pas avoir été adoptée à proprement parlé par Tidiane. Sa mère Clémence -la blonde- était une amie de Tidiane, ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'Église. Tandis qu'Elya était la cousine de Tidiane et qu'Eva était la soeur du jeune homme. Le frère et la soeur se ressemblait indéniablement, les cheveux blond chocolat, les yeux mordorés. Ils avaient la même peau dorée et le sourire chaleureux._

 _Ils avaient été au début que deux, retapant la maison de feu leur père. Ainsi la maison était habitable avant même de rencontrer Clémence. Elle avait été renvoyée de son travail et avait donc été, elle aussi, accueillie par cette famille formidable. Elle avait amenée dans son sillage sa jeune fille, âgée alors d'à peine un an._

 _Puis vint Elya qui fuyait un mariage arrangé. Puis l'arrivée d'Enaël, des jumeaux et d'Ethan la même année. Au début, Tidiane ne comprenait pas un tel acharnement à déposer des enfants sur son palier avant de comprendre que sa maison était en effet assez grande pour accueillir d'autres habitants. Il ne pensait pas ouvrir un orphelinat lorsqu'il avait découvert son héritage d'une telle demeure, puis il s'était dit que des enfants abandonnés par leur famille avaient besoin, tout comme lui, d'un nouveau chez-soi._

 _Et ça, il l'avait compris lorsqu'il avait vu les beaux yeux caramel d'Enaël. La grâce de ses yeux lui avait serré le coeur et l'abandonner de nouveau aurait été un crime à ses yeux. C'était ainsi qu'Enaël fut nommé, à la "grâce" de ses yeux._

 _Tidiane avait ainsi expliqué à Jean les débuts de l'orphelinat. Et le docteur avait pris la photo du quatrième anniversaire d'Enaël.  
_

Fin Flashback

* * *

Il continua sa visualisation des photos, gardant son sourire. Les souvenirs affluaient doucement.

A la fin il s'attarda sur une en particulier, une où tous les enfants étaient présents: les plus grands étaient debout à l'arrière dont Maximilienne, Enaël, les jumeaux et les trois adultes, tandis que sur le premier rang étaient assis sur un banc branlant, les jumelles, Ethan, Chloé et Paul.

Ils étaient tous souriants. Après tous les efforts que Tidiane avait consacrés à leur adoption, ils étaient enfin une famille sur le plan légal. Même si cette famille recomposée tenait tout juste par des liens fragiles, ils avaient de nouveau dans leurs regards cet éclat propre à l'espoir.

Il se souvenait de cette photo car il l'avait pris lui même après avoir soigné Chloé d'une angine blanche. On pouvait d'ailleurs voir sur l'image que la petite asiatique semblait plus fatiguée malgré son grand sourire où deux dents manquaient. Les souvenirs étaient accompagnés d'une tendresse indescriptible. Il contempla une dernière fois la photographie puis il se remit en route vers l'étage.

Jean se sentait nostalgique. Après avoir suivi les études de dentiste pour lesquelles ses parents avaient économisé avec tant de mal, il n'aurait jamais pensé trouver tant de satisfaction et bonheur à l'arrivée. Si on lui avait prédit un tel destin de médecin généraliste en Angleterre, père de famille avec une femme aimante qu'il avait rencontré dans son école de soins dentaires à Paris, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Non, mais il ne regrettait en rien son présent. En effet il avait sa merveilleuse femme Louise, qui l'aimait et qui lui avait donné sa si belle Hermione.

Il arriva devant la porte de la chambre du malade. Quand il entra, un vent de tristesse et de froideur marcescente le frappa au visage. Il observa les trois jeunes femmes affairées autour de Sohan, les couvant d'un regard tendre. Puis en avisant l'état de l'enfant, il se rembrunit.

Il demanda alors de l'espace autour du malade pour pouvoir commencer l'auscultation. Sohan tremblait de froid, sûrement de la fièvre. Sa peau était humide de transpiration froide. Il était très pâle et, après l'avoir examiné, il vit que ses ganglions étaient enflés. Le médecin sentit la peur monter lentement dans ses veines. Il devait agir vite.

Il fit un garrot en haut du bras gauche, chercha la veine, nettoya le creux du bras et lui fit une prise de sang. Un flacon pour une expertise générale et le second flacon pour ce qui lui semblait, sans y croire, être une maladie sexuellement transmissible. Ce qui était impossible en soi, n'est-ce pas ?

Un petit enfant comme lui, de l'âge de sa petite fille. Une MST... N'importe quoi.

Il ricana en songeant à sa bêtise. Bien sûr que non, Sohan était aussi pur qu'un ange. Il fut cependant pris d'un doute. D'un gros doute.

Il relâcha le bras de l'enfant tout en maintenant un coton imbibé de désinfectant sur la précédente piqûre et se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de l'assemblée. Après avoir capté tous les regards, il demanda à être seul avec le patient d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme. Il vit l'inquiétude se renforcer sur les visages, mais tous obtempérèrent.

Une fois fait, il tourna alors précautionneusement le jeune homme sur le ventre et baissa son bas de pyjama. Il écarquilla les yeux avec douleur. Ce qu'il vit le révoltait tout en le remplissant d'horreur. Il remonta tout de suite le dit pantalon après l'avoir désinfecté et lavé sommairement, puis il remit la couverture sur Sohan. Il s'accouda sur le bord du lit avec les main jointes, le front posé sur ses doigts entrelacés.

\- Qu'as-tu fais mon petit ?

Il serra les dents et se demandait qui pouvait avoir bien pu faire cela. Il garda sa mâchoire serrée tout en remettant tout son matériel dans sa mallette, se préparant à faire face à la famille Prince.

Il sortit de la chambre dans le plus grand respect et le plus lourd des silences. Il se retourna et leur demanda de descendre, de préférence sans les enfants. Cependant, il savait déjà qu'ils n'écouteraient pas et qu'ils descendraient avec eux. Il avait essayé, il en allait de son devoir. Ils s'affairèrent alors devant la cheminée, la peur vrillant leurs regards. Il les observa un par un avant d'annoncer d'une voix blanche :

\- Sohan est gravement malade. Les soins dont il a besoin sont onéreux, mais s'il ne se les procure pas, cela pourrait devenir dangereux. Je n'en ai pas confirmation mais si mes estimations sont justes, il s'agirait d'une maladie... sexuellement transmissible.

Si la première phrase n'était pas une surprise, la seconde les figea. Ils semblaient comme anesthésiés. Jean ne bougea pas et il attendit. Oui, il attendit patiemment que la tempête se déchaîne car ce calme relatif n'annonçait rien de bon.

Et c'est ce qu'il se passa. Les plus jeunes pleurèrent, comprenant que quelque chose de grave était arrivé à leur grand frère. C'était la réaction la plus logique, d'ailleurs Maximilienne et Enaël en firent autant. Les adultes étaient quant à eux enlisés dans leur chagrin, prenant dans leur bras les jumelles alors que Chloé et Paul s'étaient réfugiés dans les bras des deux plus grands. Seul un ne bougea pas.

\- Qui ?

Jean le regardait fixement, bouche bée. Il ne savait quoi répondre. Dire à un enfant toutes les possibilités qui pourraient avoir donné ce résultat ne l'aiderait pas. Il secoua lentement la tête. Aylan restait crispé, les poings serrés. Il était le seul ayant les yeux secs, sa colère et sa rage lui chauffait le ventre et creusait un abîme de douleur dans son coeur. Qui avait touché à son frère ? Car pour avoir une MST, il fallait être au moins deux.

\- Je ne sais pas mon garçon. Seul Sohan pourra nous apporter des réponses. Malheureusement, il ne se réveillera pas de si tôt. Il devra se reposer jusqu'à la fin de la semaine au moins. Je reviendrais d'ici quelques jours pour vous apporter les résultats d'analyses et vous apporter le traitement. Cependant, avez-vous de quoi payer ?

Il sembla mal à l'aise. En effet, il connaissait leur situation précaire. Il ne pouvait cependant pas se permettre de leur offrir son argent, il l'avait déjà fait pour les plus jeunes. En effet il leur offrait facilement les consultations pour les rhumes, les petits bobos.

Mais un traitement aussi long et aussi difficile, il ne pouvait se le permettre. Il pouvait cependant les recommander à des mécènes. Si la famille Black le voulait bien, ils pourraient traiter Sohan comme martyr pour montrer la bienveillance de leur famille. Il leur confia son idée quand il vit Tidiane lui remettre de l'argent. Il le prit, compta et fronça les sourcils. Ce ne serait pas suffisant.

\- Selon son état, je pense qu'il faudra plus. C'est assez pour payer l'analyse de sang et les soins physiques mais pour le traitement, je vais vous recommander à Sirius Black.

Tidiane se figea. Demander encore la charité aux Blacks ? Il mit sa fierté de côté, il s'agissait d'un cas d'urgence. Il prit doucement mais fermement Aylan dans son étreinte paternelle et rassurante.

\- Je vais donc vous laisser, procéder aux analyses et revenir avec les soins appropriés. Je vais contacter également la famille Black. Il viendra probablement d'ici la fin de semaine. Je suis désolé Tidiane.

* * *

Arrivé à l'orphelinat où se trouvait l'enfant qui devait redorer son image, Sirius Black soupira. D'accord, il n'aurait pas dû se soûler au point de faire un Accio en plein repas devant des moldus. Mais il en avait marre. Depuis une dizaine d'année, tout allait de travers.

Lily était morte, James aussi. Remus était parti avec sa meute en Irlande et Severus était toujours dépressif. Quant à Peter, il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles depuis tellement de temps, qu'il craignait sa disparition à lui aussi.

Et Harry, son petit Harry. Le petit bijou qu'il adorait, qui le regardait de ses grands yeux noirs. Qui jouait avec son petit doigt en le tenant de sa petite main adorable. Il adorait sentir ses longs cheveux noirs, il sentait la pêche et le bébé. Mort en même temps que sa mère.

Et maintenant ? Maintenant plus rien. Les seuls survivants de ce massacre ne se parlaient plus, ou ne se contactaient plus. Il pensa à sa petite tequila qui l'attendait chez lui. Mince, il aurait dû emmener une flasque.

Il frappa avec force à la porte, avec insolence. Il s'ennuyait déjà mais lorsqu'il vit Tidiane Prince lui ouvrir, cela lui fit un choc.

\- ...Tidiane ?  
\- Bonjour Sirius.

Abasourdi, le dit Sirius entra dans la masure dans un état second. Il se souvenait du scandale appelé "Cracmol chez les Princes". Il aimait bien jouer avec ce jeune Prince, plus qu'avec son cousin Severus. Il était plus calme, gentil et bien élevé. Tandis que le second était... traumatisant, hautain et froid.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
\- Je tiens cet orphelinat, et l'enfant que tu viens voir est mon fils.

Estomaqué, Sirius n'arrivait plus à avoir une suite d'idées cohérentes. Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait avoir entendu que le jeune déshérité avait hérité du manoir de son père. Triste paradoxe d'ailleurs. Il en avait donc fait un orphelinat ? Il reprit contenance une fois devant la porte de l'enfant en question. Il ne se souvenait même plus du prénom du gamin.

\- Merde... jura-t-il en son for intérieur

Et c'était dans cet état d'esprit qu'il entra dans la chambre. L'ambiance était pesante, l'air était lourd. Il suivit son ami retrouvé avec lenteur, repoussant le moment fatidique du mieux qu'il pouvait. Et enfin il vit l'enfant.

Il se sentait mal, il était désolé de l'état du jeune. Il souleva une mèche de cheveux brune, caressant doucement le front de l'enfant. Quand il la sentit. Il regarda plus précisément la cicatrice en forme d'éclair avant de hurler un "Oh mon dieu" un peu trop aigu.

Tidiane le fusilla du regard en montrant l'enfant du doigt, puis le couloir. Sirius sortit dans un état second avant de demander avec empressement :

\- Pourquoi cet enfant a-t-il de la magie noire autour de lui ?  
\- ... Pardon ?  
\- Sa cicatrice est pleine de magie noire. Comment se fait-ce ?

Tidiane resta interdit. Son cerveau s'était éteint. Comment ?

\- Je vais tenter un sort, ne bouge pas.

Il entra dans la pièce de nouveau puis pointa sa baguette sur l'enfant en murmurant un _Finite Incantatem_ qui fut inutile. Puis il usa d'un _Prior Incanto_ afin de révéler le dernier sort utilisé comme pour les baguettes mais il fut inefficace. Ensuite un _Specialis Revelio_ -qui était sensé révéler le sort apposé sur un objet- et qui annonça en lettres vertes incandescentes le sortilège de mort. Il ouvrit les yeux au maximum avant de murmurer des "impossible", "comment", "pourquoi" en une sombre litanie.

Enfin il tenta un _Revigor_ pour tenter de parler avec l'enfant, qui se réveilla avec difficulté. Tidiane était entré après le _Prior Incanto_ et avait été choqué face au sortilège affiché. Bien qu'il ait été un paria dès ses onze ans, il avait vécu chez sa cousine Elya jusqu'à ses seize ans et connaissait donc les Impardonnables. Son fils avait survécu à un impardonnable ? Il était donc un sorcier ? Etait-il Harry Evans ? Mais du coup, Aylan était-il lui aussi un sorcier ? Pourquoi n'avait-il reçu qu'une lettre dans ce cas ? Toutes ses craintes se révélèrent justifiées.

Il s'assit brusquement en voyant son fils se réveiller. Il se précipita ensuite vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras et il lui murmura des "comment vas-tu", "mon poussin", "mon bébé". Sohan se serra doucement contre son père avant d'observer le deuxième homme. Que se passait-il ? Il se sentait si fatigué.

\- Bonjour petit, je m'appelle Sirius Black et toi, tu es un sorcier.


	6. Chapter 6

**Un autre monde**

 **Auteur** : Ok Snape  
 **Disclaimer** : Histoire de JK Rowling, histoire d'Ookami Kitsune Snape  
 **Pairing** : HPDM et yolo  
 **Genre** : Slash, Romance, OCC, Angst  
 **Attention** : Viol, violence, mort, mention deathfic à envisager  
 **Note :** Toujours là, je poste moins mais je poste toujours les jours où il le faut ! Ah, je vais enfin pouvoir montrer l'étendue de mon intérêt pour les jumeaux, jumelles. Étant moi-même issue de gestation gémellaire, je suis persuadée qu'un « lien » entre les jumeaux existe. Je vais d'ailleurs, plus tard, démontrer cette partie là avec les jumeaux Weasley… à suivre !  
 **Note bis** : pardon du retard, j'avais dis sur une page de recherche de bêta que je posterais dimanche mais je n'étais pas satisfaite de mon chapitre que j'ai remanié toute la journée !  
 **Note bis bis** : j'ai ouvert un tumblr du nom de "OkaSnape", où seront postés régulièrement photos et articles sur cette fiction, n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour !

 **Chapitre 4** : Aylan, Révélations et Souvenirs

Aylan était amorphe. Depuis la scène de l'escalier, il se sentait vide.

Sohan dormait, et qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui manquer ! Son frère était dans un tel état ! Il en était malade, bouleversé. Il se sentait déchiré, une partie de lui s'était brisée au moment où son frère était tombé dans l'inconscience. Il ressassait son visage à tout instant : la nuit en dormant, le matin en se réveillant et toute la journée, à chaque battement de cœur.

Sa vie avait toujours tourné autour de Sohan. Ils étaient comme les deux faces d'une même pièce, les deux parties d'une même entité. Était-ce grave docteur ? D'aimer son frère d'une folie si douce ? Il n'était rien sans sa moitié, rien sans son frère. C'était fusionnel, à la limite de l'obsession.

Il aimait Sohan.

Il sentait son esprit voyager, embrumé par le sommeil. Sa convalescence n'était pas anodine, il était agité en ce moment même. Il pouvait le sentir frissonner de froid, ressentir la sueur perler sur son front. Il se sentait malade par procuration.

Aylan était Sohan, tout comme Sohan était Aylan.

Ils avaient toujours été semblables. Depuis leur plus tendre enfance, ils s'habillaient de la même façon, parlaient de la même manière, utilisaient les mêmes mimiques. Ils avaient cette même gestuelle, lente mais précise. Ce même tic de la fossette gauche lorsqu'ils souriaient avec malice. Ils étaient en tout point semblable étant enfants.

Sauf que Sohan avait une cicatrice que lui ne possédait pas. Leur père n'avait su leur expliquer cette étrange blessure qui avait toujours été présente sur le front de son frère. Au début cela ne le gênait pas, il se disait que cela guérirait avec le temps. Sauf que cet éclair ne s'était jamais résorbé et qu'il l'éloignait de son frère, le différenciait. Ils devenaient deux entités et lui, il devenait différent. Et cela, Aylan ne l'avait pas supporté.

Alors, dans un geste de déni, il s'était fait la même cicatrice mais sur le côté gauche de son front. Il l'avait tellement bien faite que, lorsqu'ils étaient face à face, on pouvait croire que l'un était le reflet de l'autre. Comme un jeu de miroir.

C'était dans cet état d'esprit qu'il s'était rendu dans la salle de bain, le soir, après que tout le monde se soit couché. Il avait pris le rasoir de son père au préalable et avait enlevé la lame supérieure. Aylan tenait le petit morceau de métal au creux de sa paume. Il joua avec un petit moment, face au miroir. Il était alors âgé de huit ans.

Le lendemain matin, Sohan avait crié de stupeur en découvrant le front de son frère. Il lui avait agrippé le bras en secouant frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite. Pourquoi son frère s'était-il fait du mal ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Il l'avait compris en découvrant la forme de sa coupure : la même que sa cicatrice. Il s'était senti coupable en voyant le sang coagulé sur le front de son jumeau, il avait alors fermé les yeux. Il les avait fermé si fort que ses cils n'étaient plus visibles, se réduisant à deux fentes tant son visage était crispé. Il ne voulait pas comprendre, non il ne voulait pas comprendre que son frère avait eu peur de s'éloigner de lui sans cette cicatrice. Mais le pire restait à venir.

En effet, la cicatrice avait été soignée par Clémence. Son père l'avait ensuite fermement réprimandé. Il l'avait d'ailleurs puni pour avoir pris un objet tranchant et pour s'être fait une telle blessure. Sa colère avait été dictée par sa peur et sa culpabilité. Cette scarification aurait pu tourner mal. En effet, son fils aurait pu se blesser plus que de raison, la plaie aurait pu s'infecter si la lame avait été rouillée, et il avait surtout eu très peur. Peur en voyant son fils avec une coupure rouge vif. Il s'était senti mal car il s'agissait de son rasoir et qu'il aurait du mieux le ranger, loin des petites mains de ses enfants. Il avait faillit à sa tâche.

Aylan n'avait pas été repentant, juste désolé de leur avoir causé du tort. Il avait expliqué la raison de son geste à son père, mais ce dernier n'avait pas tout à fait compris. Après tout, il était compliqué d'imaginer la peine et la peur qu'avait ressenti l'enfant.

Il ne voulait pas se détacher de son frère, peu importait la raison. Dès que son frère s'éloignait de lui, il devenait triste et coléreux. Il avait alors des sautes d'humeurs malheureuses et des crises de jalousie inexpliquées. Et Sohan le consolait, s'excusait et coupait les ponts avec les personnes qui semblaient nuisibles à sa relation avec Aylan. Il le câlinait ensuite et dormait avec lui. Comme dans un couple.

Alors, à chaque fois que sa blessure cicatrisait, il arrachait la croûte et la grattait fort. Il le faisait jusqu'à ce qu'elle redevienne rouge sang. Parfois, il retraçait le même éclair avec un objet pointu, souhaitant que la plaie devienne cicatrice. Il voulait garder cette marque. Il voulait garder cette blessure qui lui rappelait que son frère pourrait, un jour, être différent de lui.

Et même qu'un jour, ils seraient séparés.

Il se surprit à frotter de nouveau cette cicatrice. Bien visible, son acharnement avait payé : la plaie resterait gravée dans sa peau à jamais. Et il avait l'habitude, depuis, de frotter cette partie de son front lorsqu'il était anxieux. C'était comme une consolation, un geste qui réconforte. Il n'était pas seul, son frère serait toujours là. Ils étaient complémentaires. Et c'était cette complémentarité qui lui manquait, tout comme son frère, à juste titre.

Et alors qu'il se levait pour se diriger vers la cuisine, il s'arrêta d'un seul coup. Soudain, un rayon de lumière traversa son âme tourmentée : Sohan s'était réveillé !

* * *

\- Bonjour petit, je m'appelle Sirius Black et toi, tu es un sorcier.

Sohan ne comprit pas la phrase, encore embrumé par sa récente convalescence. Il reporta toute son attention sur son père, cherchant une explication. Un… sorcier ? Qu'était-ce ? Il avait toujours pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un magicien maléfique, comme dans les contes que lui lisait son papa quand il était petit. Un truc pas réel quoi.

\- Papa…

En entendant son fils l'appeler avec une voix affaiblie par la maladie, Tidiane se détendit. Il semblait qu'il avait tant resserré son étreinte, qu'il étouffait son fils avec ses bras. Il baissa la tête et observa sa bouille curieuse tout en relâchant son étau.

\- Mince, que vais-je pouvoir lui dire ? Pensa-t-il en voyant ses yeux remplis de questions.

Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en signe de doute. Il avait pris sa décision et voulait annoncer à tout le monde qu'il était un… "sorcier sans magie". Il voulait leur raconter tout ce qu'il savait et comptait sur les témoignages de sa sœur et de sa cousine pour prouver sa véracité. Il voulait que ses enfants connaissent son vrai monde, même s'ils n'en feraient probablement pas partie. Il fusilla Sirius du regard avant de reporter son attention sur Sohan qui tirait sur son pull. Il soupira longuement avant de passer sa main dans la tignasse de son fils.

\- Je vais tout vous expliquer mon chéri, mais avant on va aller en bas avec tout le monde parce que le monsieur qui est là ne semble pas comprendre la notion de vie privée.

Cette fois-ci, il foudroya le sang-pur du regard. Il lui souhaitait mille morts pour l'avoir obligé à se confronter à une annonce qu'il souhaitait retarder. Il se releva tout en conservant un bras dans le dos de son fils -qui ne vit pas l'échange- en un geste protecteur. Il invita le sorcier à descendre d'un mouvement sec du menton avant de l'avertir d'un œil perçant. Et Sirius comprit l'ordre implicite : plus de bourdes nigaud ou je ne garantis pas ta survie.

Le jeune Black frissonna face à l'avertissement. Même un cracmol pouvait faire peur, surtout un père de famille surprotecteur. Il descendit après le père et le fils, se demandant ce qui allait suivre. Un aveu en place publique ? Avait-il seulement le droit de révéler le monde magique aux yeux de moldus ?

Sirius tenta de lui demander mais Tidiane le fit taire. Une fois descendus, il appela le reste de la famille qui n'était pas attablé autour des tables dans le salon. Ils s'étaient tous assis à leur place habituelle, exceptés pour les adultes. En effet, le jeune Black fut placé à côté du maître de maison, éloignant Clémence de la table centrale, à côté de sa fille.

Alors que Sohan se dirigeait vers sa chaise, Aylan s'était élancé vers son frère, l'enlaçant avec tendresse. Ils souriaient tous les deux, contents d'être de nouveau ensemble. Ils se séparèrent à contre coeur avant de se mettre à table, eux aussi. Puis Sohan fit un grand sourire à toute sa famille, assurant qu'il allait mieux. On pouvait sentir un vent de soulagement dans la pièce, un vent de fraîcheur.

Une fois tout le monde installé, Tidiane prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

\- Nous sommes donc tous enfin réunis. J'ai longtemps hésité avant de vous faire part d'une partie sombre de ma vie et qui pourrait, pour certains d'entre vous, devenir une partie de la vôtre.

Il inspira longuement, puisant le peu de courage que lui conférait cette inspiration.

\- Je suis un sorcier, ou du moins je l'étais. Je viens d'un monde où la magie est monnaie courante et où tous les sorciers se connaissent. Ils se cachent parmi nous, la preuve avec moi. Elya et Eva sont également des sorcières, tout comme le monsieur à côté de moi.

Nous venons de la famille Prince et lui de la famille Black, des familles de Sangs-Purs. Une famille de sang-pur est une famille purement sorcière sans qu'aucun moldu ou Sang-mêlé ne se soit marié ou reproduit avec un membre de la famille. Comme vous vous en doutez, un sang-mêlé est un sorcier dont les parents sont un peu sorciers et un peu "moldus". Un moldu est une personne qui ne connaît rien de la magie et qui n'est pas un sorcier. Par exemple, vous êtes supposément des moldus. Et vous deviendrez sang-mêlé si vous êtes sorciers.

Tidiane était continuellement approuvé par les deux jeunes femmes à sa droite. Elles acquiesçaient ou complétaient parfois s'il omettait un détail important. Sirius craignait, quant à lui, les représailles de la Confédération internationale des sorciers. Tidiane avait révélé le plus grand secret du monde magique à des moldus. Il craignait que la maison soit alors bientôt assaillie par les Oubliators, jetant des Oubliettes à vau l'eau. Mais il n'osa rien répliquer, ayant peur de la colère de son ancien ami.

\- Et donc, j'ai fui le monde magique. Je me suis retrouvé dans l'ancienne masure des Prince, notre maison actuelle. Et-

Il fut interrompu par les questions des enfants qui avaient pris le temps d'assimiler ses mots. Et une fois compris, malgré leurs réticences, les enfants voulurent en savoir plus. Pourquoi avait-il quitté le monde magique ? Où se trouvait-il ? Il était un sorcier, mais alors pourquoi n'avait-il jamais fais de magie ? Pourquoi ils avaient pas fait apparaître de l'argent ou de la nourriture alors ? Et pourquoi le dire maintenant ?

Tidiane attendit patiemment que les enfants se taisent, puis il frappa dans ses mains afin de ramener le silence lorsqu'il vit qu'ils ne pourraient pas se calmer. Puis il dévoila le plus gros du sujet :

\- Et si je vous le dis aujourd'hui, c'est pour Sohan.

Un silence royal se fit, ils étaient tous aussi inquiets qu'intrigués. Ils étaient pendus à ses lèvres.

\- Si je n'ai pas fais de magie c'est que je ne le pouvais pas, tout comme Eva et Elya. La loi de Gamp nous empêche de créer magiquement cinq choses primordiales, parmi elles la nourriture, l'argent et l'amour. Je ne peux donc pas payer les soins de Sohan.

Oui, Sohan est malade. Et maintenant que j'ai appris qu'il était un sorcier, il va pouvoir se faire soigner par d'autres sorciers. Ensuite il devra faire sa scolarité à Poudlard, là où tous les enfants sorciers vont durant leur adolescence. Il ne reviendra, hélas, qu'aux vacances. Et sa rentrée se fera d'ici la fin du mois.

Voilà, la bombe était lâchée. Tidiane craignait les remontrances, les pleurs et la colère. Mais rien ne vint si ce n'est une question posée par Aylan :

\- Mais, je ne peux pas être séparé de Sohan. S'il y va, je devrais y aller, non ? On est de la même famille. Je devrais être inscrit aussi, non ?

Voilà le point que le père ne voulait pas aborder. En entendant la voix craintive d'Aylan, il sentit son cœur se serrer. Comment pourrait-il les séparer ? Séparer tous ses enfants étaient une solution envisageable si certains étaient des sorciers. Mais il ne voulait pas lui dire pourquoi il sera sans doute séparé de Sohan. Qu'ils n'étaient peut être pas liés par le sang et que, tout comme ses autres enfants, ils n'étaient pas les siens. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir que sa famille était une recomposition de familles brisées. D'enfants abandonnés. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il le devait aux enfants. Il passa avec lassitude sa main dans ses cheveux de miel et annonça la deuxième grosse nouvelle :

\- Certains d'entre vous sont peut être des sorciers et seuls eux reçoivent une lettre le jour de leurs onze ans. Cette lettre vous invite à entrer dans Poudlard. Seul Sohan en a reçu une. Et il y a plusieurs raisons qui peuvent expliquer l'absence de ta lettre. Soit tu n'es pas un vrai sorcier et tu es dans ce cas un...

Tidiane avala difficilement sa salive, son cœur se serrant douloureusement.

\- Cracmol, aida Sirius

\- Un…, Tidiane respira profondément, _Cracmol_ , c'est-à-dire un sorcier sans magie, soit tu n'es pas le frère de Sohan. Et dans ce cas, rien ne nous garantis que tu sois un sorcier.

Boum. Une mouche aurait fait plus de bruit que les habitants de l'orphelinat. Mais le jeune père ne s'en formalisa pas et continua sur sa lancée avant de ne plus pouvoir le faire. Il se tourna alors vers sa jeune amie :

\- Pardon Clémence, nous ne voulions pas te mentir. Nous comprendrons si tu souhaites nous quitter, après tout nous t'avons dissimulé la vérité depuis tant d'années…

Eva et Elya semblait fatiguée mais triste du probable départ de leur amie. Ils s'aimaient tous à différents degrés mais ils s'aimaient. Tous, sans exception. Alors les adultes avaient peur, peur du rejet des enfants, du possible départ de leur amie et de sa fille.

Mais Clémence resta de glace, bien qu'un peu pâle. Elle ne pipa mot, assimilant comme elle le pouvait les nouvelles qui se succédèrent. Elle ne bougea cependant pas, restant assise sur sa chaise alors qu'elle avait choisi de rester. C'est alors qu'Aylan s'était enfui.

* * *

 **Poudlard**

Pendant ce temps, Severus faisait les cent pas. Il essayait de se donner du courage pour aller chercher son fils. Mais il n'y arrivait pas, la peur lui retournait les entrailles. Il se souvenait que trop bien de sa dépression suite à la mort de sa femme et à l'abandon de son unique fils. Il soupira et se prit la tête entre ses mains.

Il se souvenait que trop bien de son dernier regret.

Tandis que Severus paniquait à l'idée de ne plus avoir personne, Lucius l'avait cueilli. Littéralement. Il s'était fourvoyé en succombant à sa détresse et à son envie de vengeance. Si Lily n'avait pas été une sang-mêlée, jamais elle n'aurait été tuée. Bien sûr, il occulta la jalousie du Lord à son encontre, mais ce n'était qu'un détail.

Lucius appréciait Severus, comme souffre douleur. Il le connaissait de la famille Prince mais depuis son "mariage" avec la sang-mêlée, il avait été renié. Depuis, il arborait le nom de son père "Snape". Cependant il préféra prendre le nom de son épouse, à la douce intonation de "Evans" le jour de leur mariage. Ainsi, la famille Malfoy avait coupé les ponts avec lui. Les règles et l'éthique ne permettaient en aucun cas les relations entre sangs-purs et reniés.

Mais depuis cette nuit du 31 octobre, il était de nouveau Severus Prince, héritier de la famille Prince. Ses parents l'avaient, selon eux, gracieusement repris sous leur aile afin de l'aider à retrouver le bon chemin. Qu'une telle déviance était pardonnable, la famille était là pour ça.

Et il s'était laissé manipuler par sa "famille" qui ne souhaitait que retrouver leur unique héritier, trop vieux pour en concevoir un nouveau. Il les avait laissé le détruire, détruire son amour pour Lily. Il était malléable, sa tristesse et son deuil le rendait faible.

Et Lucius joua de sa faiblesse.

Il l'avait attiré dans ses filets, lui jurant que lui ne le quitterait jamais. Il avait alors suivi Lucius Malfoy dans sa croyance des Sangs-purs. Il avait pris part aux réunions des partisans de Tom Riddle, tout en intériorisant sa colère et sa rancœur. Il regarda le meurtrier de sa femme se pavaner devant ses suivants, se prosternant à son tour.

Cependant sa colère était telle qu'il tomba dans une dépression dont il ne sortit que des années après. Il ne voulait plus se prosterner devant celui qui lui avait tout pris. Et, dans un geste de pur défi, il tint tête au Lord en acceptant la Marque. Il ne voulait pas fuir cette ordure et partir comme un lâche. Et cette folie ne le conduisit qu'à la marque qu'il cachait aujourd'hui. Son dernier regret.

Il avait été sauvé par Albus Dumbledore. Il lui avait tendu la main, lui offrant une issue qu'il pensait inexistante. Et dans sa honte et son deuil, il accepta. Il avait souri lorsqu'il vit la bague autour de son cou briller alors qu'il se relevait pour faire face au directeur de Poudlard. Lily approuvait.

Il avait eu l'impression qu'elle se tenait à côté de lui, qu'elle lui murmura le prénom de leur fils. Et il comprit. Ses erreurs devaient lui servir de leçons. Et il devra se racheter, se faire pardonner pour ses années de perdition. Pour Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Un autre monde**

 **Auteur** : Ok Snape  
 **Disclaimer** : Histoire de JK Rowling, histoire d'Ookami Kitsune Snape  
 **Pairing** : HPDM et yolo  
 **Genre** : Slash, Romance, OCC, Angst  
 **Attention** : Viol, violence, mort, mention deathfic à envisager  
 **Note :** J'ai écrit ce chapitre très rapidement après le 6e. J'avais besoin d'avancer dans cette histoire et ce chapitre sera l'un des plus importants de cette fanfiction. C'est accessoirement l'un des plus attendus : les retrouvailles entre Harry et Severus.  
 **Note bis : Attention, vers la fin c'est rating M. Veuillez-vous arrêter de lire avant la ligne prévue à cet effet si vous ne voulez pas lire un viol et de la violence.**

 **Chapitre 5** : Retrouvailles

Dans les longs couloirs du château, un maître de potions marchait en direction du bureau du directeur. Il avait été convoqué le matin même pour une réunion express. Peu de professeurs se trouvaient à Poudlard pendant ce mois d'août, la plupart était de retour chez eux ou en vacances. Il était donc l'un des rares à arpenter les couloirs, tandis que les autres viendraient par le réseau de cheminettes.

Cependant, Severus Prince ruminait. Il n'avait rien contre la réunion en elle-même, mais du jour où elle se tenait. Il avait enfin trouvé le courage d'aller chercher son fils mais une fois arrivé devant le portail, le directeur l'avait appelé en urgences. Saleté de foutu vieux bonhomme.

Non, il n'avait pas eu peur d'entrer. Non, il ne trouvait pas que cette réunion tombait à point nommé. Et il n'avouerait sûrement pas qu'il avait attendu une bonne demie-heure devant l'orphelinat avant que l'appel n'eut lieu, et qu'il avait alors eu le temps d'entrer et de rencontrer son fils.

Non, rien de tout cela, fois de Prince.

Une fois devant la porte, il tenta plusieurs noms de bonbons avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir suite à un "Chocogrenouille" agacé. Il monta les escaliers après être passé par la statue. Il entra alors dans le bureau directorial où quelques professeurs étaient présents ainsi que l'infirmière. Il salua d'un coup de menton Minerva puis Pomona ainsi que Poppy. Il s'assied sur une chaise et regarda enfin vers le bureau. Albus s'y tenait, accompagné par un jeune homme qu'il semblait reconnaître, ainsi que de deux enfants identiques, tenus chacun par un bras de l'adulte.

C'était sur cette image intrigante que le professeur écouta le discours du directeur :

\- Bonjour mes amis, merci d'avoir répondu si vite à mon appel. Je voulais vous présenter Tidiane Prince et ses enfants Sohan et Aylan. Il souhaitait s'entretenir avec vous afin d'accueillir Sohan avant la rentrée.

Albus Dumbledore laissa alors la parole au cousin de Severus. Ce dernier l'avait d'ailleurs reconnu à l'annonce de son nom, écarquillant les yeux à sa façon, c'est-à-dire avec discrétion. Et au moment où il réalisa qu'il s'agissait de son cousin, celui qui tenait l'orphelinat où il avait abandonné son fils, il commença à espérer. Il observa alors avec appréhension les deux plus jeunes, et il hoqueta. Tout le monde s'était tourné vers lui, étonné d'une telle réaction venant du sombre professeur. Mais Severus s'en fichait, il semblait focalisé sur les enfants.

Les deux avaient la cicatrice. Comment était-ce possible ? Son fils avait survécu à l'Avada Kedavra, son ancien Maître l'avait d'ailleurs bien fait souffrir à ce propos, gardant une marque indélébile sur le front. Il était hypnotisé par leur cicatrice sur les côtés opposés de leurs fronts.

Soudain il entendit la voix de son cousin renié, et il revint sur Terre :

\- Bonjour, j'étais autrefois Tidiane Prince et après avoir fui le monde magique suite à un déshéritage, j'ai ouvert un orphelinat. Il se trouve que parmi mes enfants, certains soient des sorciers. Voici Sohan, et Aylan son frère jumeau.

Je voulais vous demander une assistance médicale pour mon fils -celui qui se situe à ma droite- qui souffre d'une grave maladie. Et du même coup vous laisser sa garde afin qu'il fasse sa rentrée scolaire sans avoir besoin de revenir à la maison.

Albus lissait sa barbe avec un sourire énigmatique. Il observa du coin de l'oeil les professeurs puis les enfants à sa droite. Le petit Sohan semblait éreinté, blanc comme un linge. Aylan le regardait avec inquiétude, tout comme il évitait le regard des professeurs. Ah, Albus Dumbledore était ravi de sa journée malgré les raisons de leur venue. Et il s'attendait à certains comportements qui ne tardèrent pas :

\- Mais M. Prince, votre enfant est-il seulement un sorcier ? S'il ne l'est pas, n'avez-vous pas enfreint la règle principale de notre monde, le Code du Secret ?

\- Mme Mc Gonagall, mon fils ici présent a reçu sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard il y a une semaine de cela. Il a tout-à-fait le droit d'être ici et de recevoir les soins adéquats. Tout comme son frère ici présent.

La directrice de Gryffondor s'offusqua et demanda à voir la lettre. Tidiane, qui avait prévu le coup, les lui montra. Elle observa alors l'écriture de la plume à belle calligraphie qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'au directeur avant de se focaliser sur le nom de l'enfant, car Sohan n'était qu'un nom d'adoption. Et ce qu'elle vit l'estomaqua.

\- Impossible... Lily...

Severus se tourna lentement, très lentement vers sa collègue, de peur de comprendre. Elle avait sa main droite crispée sur la lettre et le visage défait était tourné vers lui. Lui, parmi tous les autres occupants de la pièce. Elle faisait la navette entre le malade et lui. Lui.

Alors, il se tourna à son tour pour faire face. Pour faire face à son fils.

\- ... Harry ?

Le garçon le regardait, le regard instable. Il essayait de se focaliser sur la voix qui venait de l'appeler. Oui, il savait qu'il s'appelait Harry Evans, renommé Sohan. Et il se doutait que sa famille serait peut-être présente à l'école où il allait se faire soigner, puis où il étudierait.

Ils en avaient longuement parlé avec toute la famille après avoir retrouvé Aylan. Il y eu de nombreuses révélations et de nombreuses conséquences. Mais il ne voulait pas se rappeler de ce moment désagréable. Non, il préférait se confronter à son... père ?

Il ne savait pas que la rencontre se ferait aussi vite. Car il l'avait entendu à la voix incrédule, mouillée et vibrante d'espoir, la voix d'un père. La voix d'un homme qui l'avait abandonné. Il ne souriait pas et il ne lui répondit pas. Mais il tenta de distinguer son père biologique. Il tenta de voir son visage, les traits d'un lâche.

Il était en colère, même s'il voulait savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi il l'avait laissé à Tidiane. Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas assez aimé pour le garder. Mais il se contenta de fixer l'image floue de son "père".

\- Severus ?

Son cousin se fixa sur lui, le regard écarquillé, tandis que Sohan imitait sans le savoir son géniteur. Il tenta de lui répondre une première fois, mais sa voix resta bloquée dans sa gorge. Puis il tenta une nouvelle fois, dans un souffle :

\- Tidiane... Harry... mon fils.

Le jeune père se figea. Non. Non non, non non non non non. Non. Non mais non. Non mais ce n'était pas possible.

Tidiane ferma les yeux et refusa toute compréhension. Il savait qu'il devrait se confronter à la famille de ses enfants, un jour. Il s'agissait d'un jour hypothétique et lointain, et surtout de gens qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Mais de sa propre famille ? Son propre cousin ? Son estime pour lui chuta d'un coup. Abandonner un enfant aussi adorable... Une honte. Même si d'un côté, il bénissait cet abandon : l'amour qu'il portait à ses enfants était réciproque. Il n'avait aucun regret, si ce n'est la tristesse de ses petits envers leur famille biologique.

Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de répondre ou de reprendre ses esprits que son deuxième enfant répondit :

\- Avez-vous eu des jumeaux ?

Le professeur de potions regarda Aylan pour la première fois, se demandant pourquoi il lui posait une telle question. Il fronça les sourcils et répondit avec insouciance et une franche honnêteté :

\- Non, pourquoi ?

Et là le monde d'Aylan disparut. Il trembla, crispa la mâchoire et se mit à pleurer. Vraiment, avec tout le désespoir d'un condamné. Il mit ses paumes sur ses yeux, se plia presque jusqu'à toucher ses genoux et cria. Il hurla, même. Il hurla sa peine et son malheur.

Sa pire peur se concrétisait.

Tidiane se contenta de le prendre dans ses bras, tandis que Sohan parlait à toute vitesse à son frère cadet. Il le rassura, le prit contre lui, tout près de son coeur et caressa ses cheveux sur son front, et à travers eux sa cicatrice. Celle qui l'avait fait tant culpabiliser.

Il savait que Aylan aimait sa cicatrice. Il l'aimait tout comme il adorait son frère. Et c'était réciproque. Alors voir son jumeau, pleurer et crier qu'il ne voulait pas s'éloigner de lui, lui déchira le coeur. Il répétait inlassablement qu'il "ne voulait pas". Ne voulait pas quoi ?

Il ne voulait pas être séparé de Sohan. Il ne voulait pas être une entité différente de lui. Il ne voulait pas être juste Aylan. Il ne voulait pas perdre ses attaches. Ou peut-être tout simplement qu'il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il soupçonnait déjà.

Face à ses pleurs, face à sa peur et face à ses plus grandes craintes, à lui aussi, Sohan se crispa. Et il commença à haïr de tout son coeur la source de leurs malheurs.

Alors le jeune enfant fusilla du regard l'homme, son père, qui lui avait fait tant de peine. De son petit mètre vingt, il snoba l'homme qui se tenait là, celui qui avait déchiré le coeur de sa moitié, le menton haut et le port le plus altier et fier qu'il put trouver. Puis il parla pour la première fois à cet homme sans coeur :

\- Nous sommes jumeaux. Nous avons été abandonné le même jour. Nous avons grandis ensemble. Nous sommes pareils. Si vous n'avez eu qu'un enfant, ce n'est pas moi. Moi, je suis né avec un frère.

Severus ne savait comment réagir. Il resta dubitatif face à tant de haine. Harry l'avait regardé avec tant de mépris, et sa voix suintait de colère !

Alors il se sentit mal. Severus se faisait rembarrer par le fils qu'il avait tant pleuré. Il se sentit mal car il ne comprenait pas comment un tel hasard s'était fait. Il soupira, fatigué par tant de révélations. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait prendre cet enfant en plus de Harry. Il n'était pas le sien.

Il allait le lui dire quand il vit que Harry -Sohan- ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Il tenait son frère aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, le serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait et lui caressait les cheveux. Il lui chuchotait des choses inaudibles pour les professeurs. Il vit alors qu'ils se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux, le regard rivé sur l'âme jumelle. Aylan était désespéré, s'agrippant à son fils avec tout le malheur d'un naufragé, il se laissait happer par l'abîme du vert des yeux de son frère. Ils se parlaient comme par télépathie, se transmettant mille et un mots au-delà des paroles. Il vit Aylan se cramponner à Sohan, ses épaules tressautant des sanglots comprimés dans son petit coeur.

Face à une telle détresse et à une telle complicité, Severus fit un choix.

\- J'ai perdu un fils le 31 juillet 1980, et voilà que j'en retrouve deux un 9 août 1991.

Harry -ou Sohan- se tourna alors brusquement vers lui, l'air franchement dubitatif. Ses yeux s'étaient éclairés, empreints d'une lueur d'espoir et de joie non feinte. Puis son visage se referma en une acceptation, et il le remercia d'un coup de menton avant de retourner rassurer son frère. On pouvait croire à une cruelle indifférence, pourtant Sohan paraissait plus serein et arborait un discret sourire. Et Severus l'avait vu.

\- Tout cela est formidable mais, Albus, pourquoi sommes-nous ici, nous autre professeurs ?  
\- Voyez-vous Poppy, Harry -ou Sohan- va avoir besoin de soins. Il est très malade et ne tient debout que par sa propre volonté. J'avais donc dans l'idée de vous le présenter afin que vous ne soyez pas surpris de découvrir un élève à Poudlard pendant les vacances. De plus, je voudrais que Pomona vous aide à trouver les plantes adéquates pour ce jeune homme. Son mal semble assez gra-

Sohan ne put entendre la suite car il sombra dans un profond sommeil, soutenu par son frère et son père.

* * *

Sohan s'était réveillé une première fois, une certaine Mme Pomfresh lui expliquant les tenants et aboutissants de son arrivée à l'Infirmerie. Son père passera le voir plus tard, ainsi que son frère, après avoir remplis les papiers adéquats pour son admission à Poudlard. Puis il s'était rendormi après avoir avalé une mixture au goût passablement agréable.

Alors qu'il ouvrit les yeux pour la seconde fois, il entendit du bruit dans le lit à côté. Il se leva de sa couche et ouvrit le rideau avec peine, pensant voir son frère ou son père. C'est ainsi qu'il le vit pour la première fois : un jeune homme au teint pâle, les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc et ses yeux. Ses yeux gris qui le fixait, un air surpris et renfrogné à la fois peint sur le visage.

\- Bon... Bonjour... ?

Il se sentait petit sous le regard scrutateur du jeune homme. Il était misérable face au port aristocratique de son homologue, honteux de son bégaiement. Le jeune homme était plus grand que lui, sans doute plus âgé également. Il était clairement plus beau et il sentait meilleur que lui. Une douce odeur de chèvre-feuille.

Il se sentait misérable.

Il ne le voyait même pas correctement, mais il pouvait deviner la supériorité écrasante du jeune homme. Il sentait son regard acéré et scrutateur, les nerfs à fleur de peau après tant d'épreuves. Il se réveillait dans un endroit encore inconnu, n'avait pas vu ni son frère ni son père depuis un bon moment et se trouvait à être comparé à un bel inconnu. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que cette comparaison s'était faite d'elle-même dans son esprit et non pas par une tierce personne.

Il se sentait seul sans la présence constante de ses nombreux frères et soeurs. Ils étaient toujours en famille, complices et rassurants. Il était au bord des larmes, alors il referma le rideau tant bien que mal et retourna se coucher avec peine.

L'enfant ne lui avait même pas répondu.

\- Draco Malfoy, futur Lord. Mon père fait partie du Conseil Administratif de l'école et je suis en deuxième année à Poudlard. Ma présence est donc légitime. Mais toi, qui es-tu ?

Sohan avait sursauté au son de sa voix. Il pensait que le jeune homme était parti, alors que le silence s'était instauré depuis un petit moment. Il prit quelques minutes, attendant que son coeur se calme et que ses mains se décrispent des draps. Il ne supportait pas être surpris, ne pas contrôler les circonstances et ne pas savoir ce qui se trouvait près de lui. Puis il répondit dans un murmure :

\- Sohan Prince. Je suis malade, alors on me soigne ici.

Draco ouvrit de nouveau le rideau bleu de l'Infirmerie, prenant alors le temps de l'observer avec plus de minutie. Sohan ne semblait pas le voir correctement car son regard n'arrivait pas à se fixer sur lui. Il semblait instable, ne sachant où s'accrocher. Il était petit, frêle, pâle et inquiet. Une véritable plaie, en outre.

\- _Un Prince, hum ?_

Draco demanda alors de plus amples explications sur son état. Sohan lui décrivit doucement son histoire, lui expliquant sa présence. Le jeune homme sembla étonné et un peu attristé par sa condition. Il devait se sentir seul, ce petit bonhomme aux habitudes bousculées et au dépaysement certain. Il allait lui parler plus amplement après avoir décidé qu'un Prince ne pouvait que faire plaisir à son Père, lorsqu'un autre enfant entra dans l'infirmerie. Draco se rembrunit immédiatement, reprenant son masque sous l'air intrigué de Sohan qui avait sentit le changement d'attitude. Il était pourtant certain que "Draco" s'était plus ouvert au bout d'un certain temps. S'était-il trompé ?

\- Sohan ! Papa m'a dit que... Bonjour ?  
\- Bonjour, Draco Malfoy. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

L'étranger le regardait avec suspicion, puis, reconnaissant le physique de Sohan dans ce jeune enfant, Draco se détendit progressivement. Il vit alors le sourire malicieux de Sohan face à sa méfiance.

\- Draco, voici mon frère jumeau, Aylan.

Ce dernier ne vit pas le regard triste dudit petit frère alors que son jumeau insistait sur ce point. Il vivait très mal cette révélation, et se sentait rassuré que Sohan montre sa possessivité à son égard. Il avait peur d'être séparé de son frère. Seule la promesse du professeur Prince lui avait permis de tenir : ils seraient tous deux reconnus comme héritiers et fils de Severus.

Sohan se souvenait de la fuite de son frère après les révélations de leur père, quand il vit son regard mouillé.

 _Flashback_

 _Il avait couru jusqu'aux quartiers malfamés de Londres. Il l'avait alors suivi sans consulter sa famille et le retrouva aux mains de Jaden et de ses amis, des partisans du Jörmungand. Il prit peur et couru malgré sa fatigue et son malaise. Une fois arrivé près des voyous, il prit un air sûr de lui avant de réclamer son frère._

 _Les trois gaillards se retournèrent vers lui et le reconnurent. Ils lâchèrent alors Aylan pour se diriger complètement vers le nouveau venu. Le plus grand l'observa et ricana :_

 _\- Bas alors ma jolie, on défend son petit frère ? On est gentils, on te le rend. Tu voudrais pas nous donner quelque chose en échange ?_

 _La luxure brilla dans leurs yeux de ses congénères. Il ravala sa fierté, sa bile et son dégoût avant de murmurer pour que son frère ne l'entende pas :_

 _\- Je reviendrais ce soir à l'endroit habituel._

 _Son coeur tremblait d'effrois et il s'obligea à cacher sa grimace. Jaden et ses copains n'étaient pas des tendres, loin de là. Il songea à sa future sentence avant de contourner les adolescents pour rattraper son frère et le ramener à la maison._

 _Il le sermonna furieusement avant de lui tomber dans les bras. Il le serra et le rassura longuement, lui rappelant tout leurs souvenirs et points communs. Il lui dit combien il l'aimait et combien ils étaient bien tous les deux. Qu'ils étaient frères peu importe ce que les adultes en disaient._

* * *

 _ **Attention, le moment M est commence ici.**_

 _Il était revenu le soir-même comme convenu. Jaden, Aaron et Thaïs, le célèbre trio de Jörmungand l'attendait. Ils avaient le sourire goguenard et dangereux des chasseurs. Celui qui fait trembler n'importe laquelle de leurs proies, qui leur hurlait de fuir avant de se faire manger._

 _Et il se fit dévorer._

 _Il s'était résigné, avait avancé et s'était assis sur la couche contre le mur. Il enleva son T-shirt, son pantalon, puis ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, réitérant une consigne mainte fois répétée. Il se tourna alors face au mur, mit ses mains contre le béton et attendit, la tête inclinée vers le sol et les genoux sur le matelas. Et il attendit avec appréhension la douleur, qui ne tarda pas._

 _Il sentit le coup de ceinture et le coup de poing dans son dos. Grimaçant sous la douleur, il s'empêcha tout bruit. Les cris de souffrance les excitaient, et il valait mieux pour lui qu'ils se lassent, et vite. Il reconnaissait les coups du plus brutal d'entre eux._

 _\- Et bien Bambi, qu'attends-tu ? Crie ! Je veux t'entendre._

 _La voix grondante appartenait à Aaron, le plus baraqué du trio. Il était brun, les épaules carrées et la musculature saillante. Il était idiot, mais tous tremblaient sous la douleur de ses poings. Sohan frissonna, hésitant. Devait-il obéir et souffrir plus, ou désobéir et mourir ?_

 _Le choix se fit de lui-même. Et il cria._

 _Chaque coup, chaque lacération, chaque claque, chaque déchirure de sa peau, chaque goutte de sang. Son monde n'était que douleur, que peur. Il tremblait, refusant de se confronter à la réalité. Il le savait pourtant, on ne peut échapper au Jörmungand. Et lui était l'une des marchandises de ce gang dont on craignait les représailles._

 _Et d'un coup, la douleur se concentra en un seul point._

 _Thaïs devait être en manque pour l'avoir pénétré d'un seul coup. Il savait que c'était lui, car les bagues qui griffaient sa peau sur ses hanches étaient les siennes. Il sentait le métal s'enfoncer dans le creux de ses reins, préférant se focaliser sur cette douleur là. Il ne voulait pas ressentir ce qui pilonnait son derrière. Il voulait oublier et s'oublier à la fois. Oublier son corps et quitter le monde matériel, ne plus rien voir, ne rien entendre._

 _\- Putain Bambi, ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu. C'est agréable d'être de nouveau à la maison, non ?_

 _L'ironie, le sarcasme et le surnom eurent raison de ses dernières défenses et il commença à pleurer. Ses sanglots étaient irréguliers sous les coups de boutoirs, la douleur affluait et paralysait ses nerfs. Il entendit Jaden rigoler doucement et il sentit sa main lui caresser la joue et effacer ses larmes. Il ouvrit les yeux quand il sentit Thaïs se retirer et le tourner dans le sens inverse à sa position initiale. Puis il fut obligé de s'assoir sur Thaïs, sa verge le déchirant pendant l'action. Il fit alors face à Aaron qui lui présenta son pénis face à son visage. Comprenant, il s'exécuta avec dégoût, les larmes ne pouvant se tarir. Jaden s'amusait à prendre des vidéos et des photos, s'approchant parfois pour embrasser Sohan et le caresser, le féliciter._

 _C'était ce qu'il détestait le plus._

 _Il était forcé de faire ces choses que les grandes personnes affectionnaient, forcé à faire tout ça alors qu'il ne le voulait pas. Pourtant il appréciait la douceur de Jaden, Jaden qui ne l'avait jamais pénétré, jamais violenté, jamais torturé. Seul Jaden l'avait toujours bien traité. Même s'il avait un comportement détestable, on préférait toujours le moindre mal. Et Jaden était sa bouée de sauvetage dans cet enfer de douleur. Alors, il s'accrochait avec répugnance à cet homme plus gentil que les autres. Il essayait d'oublier la douleur quand il l'embrassait._

 _Et il se dégoûtait pour ça._

 _Il se dégoûtait de ressentir ce sentiment de sécurité quand Jaden était là, parmi la meute. Parmi les loups. Parmi les monstres._

* * *

Modifications faites le 23/04/2016 en raison d'une incohérence.


	8. Chapter 8

**Un autre monde**

 **Auteur** : Ok Snape  
 **Disclaimer** : Histoire de JK Rowling, histoire d'Ookami Kitsune Snape  
 **Pairing** : HPDM et yolo  
 **Genre** : Slash, Romance, OCC, Angst  
 **Attention** : Viol, violence, mort, mention deathfic à envisager  
 **Note :** Pour celles qui ont été perdues lors de mon flashback d'hier, sachez que tout ce qui se passe après l'infirmerie n'était qu'un souvenir. Vous allez d'ailleurs le constater dès le début de ce chapitre-ci. Aussi, merci à Marie Jouvence qui me permet de voir que j'arrive quand même à faire passer le message que je souhaite ! Les réponses arriveront donc dans ce chapitre au lieu du 12e chapitre !  
NOTE : Joyeux anniversaire ma Fynne ! Des bisous et désolé du retard !

 **Chapitre 6 :** Parmi les monstres

Tiré de son souvenir, il était sorti de sa transe lorsque Aylan et Tidiane entrèrent dans l'infirmerie. Heureux, il avait alors tenté d'oublier ces souvenirs qui l'enfonçaient dans une potentielle dépression. Le père et les jumeaux avaient longuement parlé ensemble, de leur scolarité à Poudlard et du futur de l'orphelinat sans eux. Sohan souriait pour oublier qu'il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même, qu'il pourrissait de l'intérieur. Sa seule pensée positive était pour Draco qui était parti sans un regard à l'arrivée de ses pairs, laissant la famille se retrouver.

Oui, Aylan ferait sa rentrée ici tout comme Maximilienne et Enaël feraient leur rentrée dans d'autres écoles pour sorciers. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées entre les révélations de Tidiane et l'admission de Sohan à l'infirmerie.

 _Flashback_

 _Clémence hésitait. Elle se tenait devant le bureau de Tidiane, son cher ami de la Paroisse et pourtant, elle hésitait. Ils avaient été amis sur les bancs de l'Église et compagnons de route pour l'éducation d'enfants recueillis, ainsi que l'éducation de sa propre fille. Cependant elle n'avait jamais osé lui avouer son plus grand secret, un secret d'une telle ampleur qu'il risquerait de changer leurs relations pour toujours._

 _Elle inspira profondément et tenta de rassembler tout le courage nécessaire pour la future confrontation. Déterminée, elle frappa deux fois à la porte avant d'entrer d'un pas sûr._

 _\- Tidiane, il faut qu'on parle._

 _Son ami sortit son nez des dizaines de papiers qui s'étalaient sur son bureau, entre formulaires de dons ou de charité et impôts, devis et autres dossiers des services sociaux. Il retira ses lunettes aux montures fines et observa la blonde qui souhaitait son attention. Une fois fait, elle se lança :_

 _\- Je suis une sorcière Tidiane, et je ne m'appelle pas Clément Bulls mais Clémence Bullstrode. Et ma fille n'est d'autre que Millicent Bullstrode, l'héritière des Bullstrode. Je suis désolée de t'avoir menti toutes ces années Tidiane, mais j'avais décidé de sauver mon enfant. Je ne voulais pas que le Lord trouve ma fille et l'utilise comme chair à canon._

 _\- Mais comment..._

 _\- Je n'ai pas fini. Une très bonne amie à moi, Solenia Zabini, était dans la même situation. Elle m'a alors supplié de prendre son fils Blaise Zabini dans ma fuite. Ce que j'ai fais. Vois-tu Enaël ? Je ne l'ai pas trouvé devant ma porte, je l'avais déjà lorsque l'on s'est rencontrés. Je l'avais confié à l'Église le temps de m'installer avec vous, puis je l'ai ramené. Voilà, j'ai terminé._

 _Clémence se tordait les doigts dans une attente angoissante. Elle tentait de garder un masque froid cependant ses mains ne cessaient de trembler et de gigoter. Elle avait beau être une Sang-pure, vivre avec un cracmol et des moldus l'avaient rendue plus douce et tolérante. Elle avait su mettre ses préjugés de côté et elle aimait vivre avec cette famille recomposée._

 _\- Clémence, tout va bien. Je t'avoue être vraiment surpris et un peu déçu par tant de mystère, mais tu avais tes raisons. Donc, Enaël et Maximilienne... Sorciers ? Mais et les lettres ?_

 _\- Je les ai interceptées avec un accio le jour de leur anniversaire._

 _\- Ah... Poudlard ?_

 _\- Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang._

 _\- Oh._

 _\- Et j'ai reçu la lettre de Aylan pour Poudlard il y a peu. Il sera avec Sohan._

 _Elle souriait tendrement devant cette révélation. C'était la réception de cette lettre qui l'avait convaincue de tout avouer à Tidiane. Il fallait le meilleur pour les enfants et mentir serait leur enlever une part de leur héritage. Et les sangs-purs étaient attachés à leur héritage._

 _\- Maximilienne et Enaël ne savent rien de tout cela. Je ne leur ai encore rien dis, je te laisse le soin de choisir le moment des révélations, cependant préviens moi, je souhaite le leur dire moi-même._

 _Fin de Flashback_

Mais pour l'instant, il fallait se concentrer sur le présent.

La discussion était agréable et rassurante, car familière. Tidiane parlait de l'école et de ses alentours, Pré-au-Lard semblait féérique et la Forêt Interdite angoissante, mais ses récits étaient emprunts de nostalgique. Cela aurait pu bien se passer, si ce n'était l'insistance de Aylan face à sa maladie et ses circonstances :

\- Tu as couché avec quelqu'un ?

\- Aylan !

\- Mais papa ! Tu as entendu le Dr Granger !

\- Oui, c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas une façon de faire mon chéri.

Ledit chéri soupira longuement, retenant sa colère. Son frère ne lui avait rien dit! Rien! Même pas à lui, son frère! Il allait continuer son interrogation vindicative lorsqu'il vit le visage livide de Sohan. Son regard s'était figé tout comme sa posture, ses mains étaient crispées sur les draps et, lentement, des larmes se formaient au coin de ses yeux. Son regard restait braqué sur ses mains qui blanchissaient à vu d'oeil.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

Sa voix était tremblante et basse, comme le murmure du vent. Un vent brisé par la grêle et les intempéries. Il tremblait, de douleur et de peur. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent. Il avait mal. Ils ne savaient pas. Il avait mal. Ils ne savaient pas...

Comment avaient-ils su ?

\- Je... Sohan tu te souviens avoir été malade ? Eh bien le Dr Granger nous a annoncé une MST, soit une Maladie Sexuellement Transmissible. Et comme tu peux le déduire, une maladie "sexuellement transmissible" ne se transmet que par un rapport sexuel. Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, tout va s'arranger. Cependant cette révélation nous a tous un peu... alerté. Que s'est-il passé ? Je ne veux pas te brusquer ni t'obliger à parler, mais il va falloir nous le dire tôt ou tard. C'était très dangereux et... un enfant ne devrait pas à subir ce genre de traitement. Il va falloir nous dire qui est le misérable qui a osé de toucher. Nous devons porter plainte, ou au moins te protéger de lui!

Sohan tremblait et n'entendait plus qu'un bourdonnement persistant. Il se boucha les oreilles de ses paumes et secoua la tête. Non non non, non rien de tout cela n'était arrivé. Il était consentant, c'était sa faute. Il n'a pas dit non, il ne les a pas écartés, il ne s'est pas enfui. Il s'est livré à eux, il savait ce qui l'attendait. Il était une putain. Une putain.

C'était de sa faute.

Il les avait aguichés, il n'avait fait qu'obéir. Il avait obéi, il ne s'était pas débattu. Il avait vendu son corps, il s'était dénudé et il avait obéi. Il avait obéi. Il n'avait pas été contre. Il était coupable.

Ses tremblements devenaient inquiétants, ses larmes ne se tarissaient pas et ses murmures inaudibles angoissaient Aylan. Il commençait à se balancer de haut en bas, tentant dans cette manoeuvre de se rassurer comme il le pouvait.

\- ... an ! Sohan !

Sohan s'arrêta dans son balancement et tourna lentement son visage vers les deux personnes les plus importantes dans sa vie. Et en regardant sa famille inquiète devant lui, il raconta d'une voix brisée sa condition et son plus grand secret.

 _Flashback_

 _C'était peu après ses dix ans. Alors qu'il allait chercher Paul -son plus petit frère- à la boulangerie, il le vit entouré de quatre délinquants. Oh il ne connaissait pas la définition exacte de ce mot, mais il se souvenait de Tidiane qui parlait avec tristesse et désapprobation de ces jeunes dans les rues. Sohan ne comprenait pas, les autres et lui n'étaient-ils pas des délinquants alors ? Ils venaient tous des rues et seul l'orphelinat les avait tous sauvés. Alors ils étaient des anciens délinquants ?_

 _Pendant qu'il réfléchissait à la définition de ce mot, il vit le plus grand des quatre, un grand blond aux yeux anthracite, soulever Paul par le col en le tenant fermement contre le mur. Il sentit son coeur se figer avant de foncer vers les agresseurs. Le plus petit essayait désespérément de s'éloigner de Jaden en vain._

 _Thaïs rigolait de son impuissance tandis que Gaspard, celui qui semblait le plus âgé des quatre, ricana après avoir relâché son souffle dans une brume résultant de la cigarette qu'il avait au bec. Une fois arrivé à leurs côtés il frappa ledit Jaden et une fois son frère redescendu, il lui hurla de courir jusqu'à l'orphelinat. Jaden l'avait en effet lâché sous la surprise, et n'avait pas songé à le rattraper. Paul couru comme un dératé, ne regardant pas en arrière. Il avait eu si peur qu'il ne songea même pas à Sohan laissé en arrière._

 _Garspard ne rigolait plus tandis que Thaïs gardait Sohan contre son buste, avec l'aide d'un homme brun costaud. Ils le maintenaient fermement, le sourire goguenard. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'échapper, lui. Sohan tremblait, il les connaissait pour leur réputation de casseurs des rues, appartenant au Jörmugand le gang le plus violent de Londres. Il avait reconnu Jaden par la blondeur de ses cheveux mais surtout par ses yeux si particuliers. Il avait également identifié Gaspard et Thaïs par la cigarette et l'âge avancé du premier et par les bagues en métal de l'autre.  
_

 _\- Dis donc petit, on t'a jamais dis de t'méfier du grand méchant loup ?_

 _Sohan tremblait mais son regard restait fixe. Il ne faillirait pas. Il avait sauvé Paul et c'était le principal. Tandis que Thaïs le positionnait de façon à le coincer par ses avants bras sous les aisselles de son otage, le costaud s'élança d'un grand coup, le poing fermé en direction de son estomac. Sohan se crispa de douleur. Il s'en suivit de plusieurs autres coups, plus ou moins centrés au même endroit. Quelques larmes perlèrent le long de ses joues et il criait sous les assauts._ _Il avait également reconnu Aaron par sa carrure impressionnante et ses poings douloureux._

 _\- Bien bien Aaron, laisse donc ce morpion._

 _Le jeune excité lui lança un dernier revers du gauche en pleine joue, lui faisant se mordre la langue. Il sentit le sang affluer dans sa bouche et l'avala difficilement, une rigole de sang glissait le long de son menton. Il avait mal, il sentait les futurs bleus sur son abdomen. Gaspard, celui qui semblait diriger, s'accroupit face à son visage et agrippait le bas de son visage d'une main, appuyant sur ses joues dans une mimique ridicule, tandis que de l'autre il amenait sa cigarette à sa bouche. Il inspira longuement et recracha consciencieusement la fumée sur son visage. Il grimaça, ne supportant pas l'âcre odeur. Il toussa un peu, du sang coulait de nouveau le long de son menton. Sa lèvre semblait aussi amochée que sa langue._

 _\- Écoute petit, l'autre petit gars avait un père qui nous devait de l'argent. Il nous avait promis de nous donner son fils en caution. Or cet homme est mort. Tu comprends donc qu'il nous fallait notre paie, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Sohan acquiesça difficilement, le visage toujours fermement tenu par la main caleuse. Il vit alors une étincelle s'allumer dans le regard de son tortionnaire tandis qu'il observait son visage puis son corps, tout particulièrement ses fesses._

 _\- Que dirais-tu d'un marché ? Si tu veux sauver ce pauvre gamin, qui devra sans doute vendre ses organes ou vendre son corps, tu pourrais le remplacer. Tu devras faire en sorte que tout ce que son père nous devait soit entièrement remboursé. Bien sûr tu pourras garder quelques pourboires pour toi mais je ne te le conseille pas, son père nous devait 500 000 livres. Eh oui, la drogue et l'alcool ça coûte cher !_

 _Plus le discours avançait, plus Sohan ouvrait les yeux. Il était stupéfait, ébahi et effrayé. Il sentait son corps se raidir puis trembler. Le lâche, le traître, il tremblait sous la crispation soudaine._

 _Il avait peur. Peur de devoir faire ce que Paul aurait dû faire. Peur de mourir, peur de partir sans Aylan. Sans revoir son père._

 _Des larmes naquirent dans ses beaux yeux, floutant le monde et ses environs. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide, plus hachée. Il ne voulait pas. Il grimaça et ne tentait plus de retenir ses tremblements. Non, il ne voulait pas mourir._

 _Puis quand il se souvint du petit Paul qui le regardait avec admiration et dévotion, de ses yeux éteints quand il était arrivé à l'orphelinat, de ses joues creuses et de ses vêtements déchirés de parts et d'autres. Il se souvient de sa crainte face aux adultes de la maison, face à leur père. De ses pleurs et de ses gémissements quand Tidiane tentait de le prendre dans ses bras. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais le père biologique de Paul le battait quand il était saoul._

 _Il prit alors une décision importante, une décision qu'il regretterait malgré toute sa bonne volonté. Il remplacerait son petit frère._

 _Il hocha enfin la tête en signe d'acceptation. Le gorille le laissa donc tomber par terre, ses jambes ne le tenant plus il s'écroula contre le bitume._

 _\- Très bien, tu viendras demain au même endroit : nous t'emmènerons face au boss. Sois heureux gamin, tu viens de rentrer dans le Jörmungand._

 _Fin Flashback_

À la fin de son récit, Sohan pleurait en tremblant. C'était le moment, ils allaient le rejeter avec dégoût, il allait de nouveau être abandonné par sa famille. Il serait obligé de retourner au Jörmungand pour pouvoir vivre.

Il avait baissé les yeux, il ne pouvait pas savoir que ses locuteurs étaient ébahis et dégoûtés. Mais dégoûtés non pas de lui mais du gang et de ses misérables membres. Son père était malheureux, malheureux et coupable face à son aveu. Il avait failli à sa tâche, lui qui méprisait son cousin pour son abandon. Quant à Aylan, il maîtrisait tant bien que mal sa colère. Il était furieux, envers Sohan qui lui avait menti et qui avait vendu sa pureté, et envers ses charognards qui lui avaient volé son frère. Ils avaient une partie de lui que lui-même n'aurait jamais. Les sursauts de Sohan devenaient alarmants, alors Aylan reprit doucement vie et le prit fermement dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aimerais toujours Sohan. Toujours.

Sohan sanglotait doucement dans le cou de son frère, respirant son odeur et grimaçait dans une tentative de sourire face à l'acceptation. Et quand il réussit à se calmer tant bien que mal, il se tourna vers son père. Son père qui avait le visage tordu et crispé en une grimace de dégoût et de souffrance. Mais Sohan interpréta mal le dégoût qu'il voyait, le prenant pour lui, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers cette bande de voyous qu'il aurait dû arrêter le jour où il avait reçu la lettre de Poudlard. Il mourrait d'indignation et colère. Et de culpabilité.

Sohan tenta de tendre la main vers son père quand il vit un mouvement dans l'embrasure de la porte de l'infirmerie. Et lorsqu'il regarda vers l'entrée, il vit son père biologique. Il blanchit encore plus, si c'était possible, et vomit de l'autre côté du lit. Il hoqueta et vomit de la bile de nouveau. Ses larmes étaient intarissables et ses sanglots se transformèrent en hurlements. Il s'accrocha à ses cheveux et tira fort dessus comme pour se punir. Il ne voulait plus les voir, il ne voulait plus voir les conséquences de ses actes. Il aimait Tidiane et Aylan, et il donnait de l'importance à Snape qui avait promis d'adopter Aylan avec lui malgré tout. Il avait tout ruiné.

Il pensait qu'il se trouvait parmi les monstres. Mais il était le monstre.


	9. Chapter 9

**Un autre monde**

 **Auteur** : Ok Snape  
 **Disclaimer** : Histoire de JK Rowling, histoire d'Ookami Kitsune Snape  
 **Pairing** : HPDM  
 **Genre** : Slash, Romance, OCC, Angst  
 **Attention** : Viol, violence, mort, mention deathfic à envisager  
 **Note :** Après tant de temps d'attente, je me permets de vous poster encore malgré mon toupet de nouveaux chapitres. J'ai un plan concret de cette fiction mais c'est comment la mettre en place avec des mots, la rendre lisible qui me pose soucis. J'ai eu beaucoup de changements dans ma vie qui font que j'ai complètement quitté le monde de la fanfiction, mais je suis de retour. Pardon pour ce long retard.

 **Chapitre 7** : Et c'était parfait

Alors que la nuit était tombée depuis un certain temps, Sohan réfléchissait. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir malgré la fatigue qui l'empêchait de se concentrer en cours. Oui, il était en première année à Poudlard. Une école de magie. Cela semblait encore irréel et lorsqu'il disait ça à haute voix il ricanait dans son coin, même si les autres étudiants le regardaient avec étonnement et un peu de peur. Serait-il fou ? Pourquoi il rigole tout seul celui-là ? Oui, oui il comprenait ces remarques, il pensait comme eux. Après tout, il était bizarre. Mais il fallait essayer de le comprendre, ici il n'y avait personne pour lui faire du mal. Ici, il était protégé de tout et même de _eux_. Alors il était sur un petit nuage depuis la rentrée. Oh, cependant cela n'a pas été aussi facile, en effet il y avait énormément de monde dans cette école et il s'était adapté tant bien que mal comparé à son frère. Il avait été envoyé à Serpentard et son frère à Griffondor tout comme Hermione. Oui, la fille du Dr Granger qui venait les soigner était à Poudlard également ! Ils étaient si heureux de se revoir, cela en avait étonné plus d'un de voir un Serpentard parler joyeusement avec deux Griffondors. Puis il avait revu Draco, ce qui l'avait effrayé.

Tout d'abord, pendant l'été après sa crise, il eut le temps de parler avec son frère et son père qui l'ont rassurés et qui ont vu avec Sirius Black pour mettre des protections sur le Lily's House afin que le Jörmungand n'y ait pas accès. Ensuite, il avait pu parler avec Severus. Cette conversation avait été intense, il avait demandé à ce que son frère soit présent vu qu'ils étaient dorénavant les fils Prince. Severus avait souri tristement mais avait accepté. Il avait fait toutes les démarches nécessaires pour l'adoption de Aylan et pour reconnaître Sohan en tant que Harry Prince. Bien sûr, le petit avait eu peur de devoir perdre la personne qu'il avait développé depuis tant d'années mais il avait réfléchi et il souhaitait ne plus s'appeler Sohan mais Harry. Sohan avait trop souffert et il avait un passé désastreux et malheureux tandis que Harry n'avait pas encore eu le temps de vivre. Harry c'était son appartenance au monde sorcier mais il ne perdait pas son nom de Prince qu'il tenait de ses pères. Il gardait ce lien entre le monde moldu et le monde magique. Ainsi, il avait demandé à être reconnu comme étant Harry Sohan Prince. Depuis, il ne jurait que par ce prénom. Aylan ne comprit pas pourquoi il voulait passer outre leur enfance en changeant de prénom, prénom qui marquait leur jumelleité. Aylan et Sohan, ça sonnait bien, comme une chanson, comme des vers, comme une poésie, comme un duo. Mais après l'avoir rassuré sur ses intentions et avoir eu son approbation, il avait continué de parler avec son "père" de sa maladie. Severus était affligé mais ne perdait pas espoir, il continuait de faire des recherches avec les médecins et médicomages. Harry apprit qu'il était le parrain du beau jeune homme de deuxième année qu'il avait vu à l'infirmerie. Drôle de coïncidence. Puis il s'était soigné jusqu'à la rentrée. Ses pères s'étaient mis d'accord pour lui aménager un emploi du temps pour lui permettre un traitement continu et des journées moins chargées et mieux réparties. Ainsi, ces matins et débuts d'après-midis étaient chargés tandis que ces fin d'après-midis et soirées étaient libres pour l'étude et son traitement.

Cela fait, il était donc entré à Serpentard en première année. Son frère avait tempêté car lui avait été à Griffondor, comme l'ordre alphabétique avait fait qu'il était passé en premier, il n'avait pas pu argumenter avec le Choixpeau pour aller dans la même maison que Harry et il en avait été frustré et malheureux. Surtout lorsqu'il voyait qu'il était dans la même maison que le blond. Il écumait de rage et de jalousie. Il avait vu l'aristocrate l'accueillir avec un petit sourire complice qu'il n'apprécia vraiment mais vraiment pas. La présence d'Hermione avait cependant adoucit ces pensées négatives et l'avait détourné quelque peu de son frère. Il avait pris de ces nouvelles et lui avait demandé comment elle en était venue à venir ici. Elle était ravie car elle avait dû le leur cacher cet été avant le malaise de Harry et la venue de son père car ils se voyaient souvent à l'école et en tant que voisins dans la même ville. C'est dans cette ambiance que Aylan se détendit et s'intégra à sa maison.

Quand ils avaient rejoint leurs maisons respectives, Harry eut peur, peur d'être loin de la force et de la tendresse de Aylan. Mais Draco était là, il l'avait pris sous son aile et l'aidait à se faire une place parmi les serpents. Et si au début il avait été effrayé qu'il parle de son histoire, de sa maladie ou de tout autre chose à ses camarades et qu'ils s'éloignent de lui ou colportent des rumeurs, il fut rassuré en le voyant faire. Ils n'étaient pas tous innocent et avaient peut être quelques casiers judiciaires magiques mais ils étaient tous loyaux. Non pas à une aristocratie et à des castes comme il l'avait cru les premières semaines mais à leurs amis d'enfance avec qui ils avaient tissés de solides liens pendant les soirées mondaines et les réceptions données par leurs familles. Ainsi, l'ambiance chaleureuse sous-jacente l'avait agréablement surpris.

Au début, il eut également peur de Grégory et Vincent qui ressemblaient aux hommes de mains de Gérard mais après leur avoir parlé, il comprit qu'ils étaient juste incroyablement réfléchis et ne parlaient pas pour rien dire. Ce n'était pas de grands studieux mais ils avaient un esprit de déduction et de réflexion très complet qui parfois prenait du temps pour former des phrases précises et concises. Il apprit que Gregory avait une petite soeur dont il était fou, une fois lancé il ne faisait que conter ses exploits. La petite Arielle était bien tombée avec ce grand frère complètement sous le charme de la petite. Et d'après ce qu'il entendait, elle le lui rendait bien.

Il avait peu parlé avec les filles mais il s'était fait de bons compagnons. Sans parler de Draco qui le gardait toujours dans son champ de vision, empêchant les filles d'être son centre d'attention ce pourquoi il n'avait pas encore eu d'approches de leur part. Elles suintaient la jalousie car elles s'intéressaient au blond non pas pour son argent même s'il s'agit d'un élément appréciable mais pour sa prestance et son humour raffiné. Oh, elles n'étaient pas vulgaires sauf Astoria qui s'habille avec une jupe bien plus courte que la norme réglementaire et un chemisier plus ouvert qu'il ne le devrait, sans compter ses cheveux longs étaient colorés d'un auburn non conforme également comparé à sa soeur qui était plus sérieuse et plus douce, mais on aurait dit un masque comme si cette attitude lui conférait une protection quelconque. Seule l'excentrique semblait indifférente au charme de l'aristocrate.

Enfin, le voilà à penser à son arrivée à Poudlard alors qu'il avait un examen sur l'Histoire de la Magie le lendemain, ou dans quelques heures calcula-t-il en jetant un tempus. Il soupira, se tournant sur le côté pour observer son dortoir. Il était avec Draco et ses deux nouveaux camarades et si les deux ne faisaient pas ou peu de bruit, le blond respirait fortement, non pas au point d'être qualifié d'un ronflement mais une respiration plus lente, plus profonde comme un son de gorge.

Il souriait. Oui, il était heureux. Puis il grimaça. Non, pas tant que ça. Son frère lui manquait même s'ils avaient beaucoup de cours en commun et qu'ils se voyaient souvent. Sauf qu'il était toujours en binôme avec Hermione ou Dean, un de ces camarades de maison, tandis que lui était soit avec Draco, soit Vincent ou Grégory. Ils se voyaient mais ne pouvaient pas se parler ou très brièvement. Pendant les repas, c'était pire car ils pouvaient se voir d'une table à l'autre mais le fait qu'elles soient à l'opposé dans la salle n'aidait pas à la conversation.

Il soupira encore. Son frère arrivait à le retrouver le week-end autour du lac. Ils pouvaient ainsi parler longuement et il avait appris récemment qu'un roux le suivait tout le temps. Oh, ils n'avaient jamais parlés mais Ronald souhaitait tout le temps écouter ce qu'il disait, ce dont il parlait avec ses camarades. Et la semaine suivante il avait tenté de parler à Aylan de lui, Harry. Pourquoi, le Griffon ne savait pas mais il semblait envieux, plus enclin au mépris qu'à l'empathie. Alors ils l'observèrent chacun de leur place, Griffondor et Serpentard. Ils avaient récoltés des informations chacun de leur côté et ont pu constaté qu'il s'agissait du petit dernier d'une famille de 7 enfants et pauvre. Les Weasley n'étaient guère appréciés par les vert argent tandis que les rouge et or n'avaient aucun atome crochus avec lui. Autant les aînés Charlie et William avaient laissé un souvenir positif et ravis aux professeurs comme aux élèves, ainsi que les jumeaux qui étaient dans leur fin de scolarité pour leur esprit joueur et farceur, autant Ronald était un bourrin comme on aurait pu croire que Vincent et Grégory seraient, mais physiquement plus mou et dégoûtant dans sa façon de manger. Ah ça, chaque élève et même membre du corps enseignant pouvait attesté de la façon peu ragoûtante dont le roux mangeait. Même ses frères, qui pourtant étaient habités dans leur foyer, ne mangeaient pas à côté de lui.

Enfin, heureusement les cours l'occupaient assez pour oublier la distance qui le séparait de ses autres frères et soeurs. Il souffla de nouveau en pensant à Maximilienne qui était en France dans une autre école de magie, tout comme Ethan qui était en Russie pour la même chose et à ses autres frères et soeurs "moldus". Il en était malade d'être loin d'eux, surtout que Paul était très affligé par leur départ sachant que eux devaient, selon ses mots, "rester dans le monde réel". Il était un peu jaloux peut être, mais Harry pensait qu'il était surtout triste de voir les quatre plus grands aller loin d'eux. Il savait que le plus jeune était effrayé de sortir alors que le gang était aux coins de rue et pouvaient l'attraper. Fort heureusement, Severus versait une pension à son cousin pour permettre de meilleures conditions de vie pour sa famille sans compter Sirius qui subventionnait les études magiques des quatre plus grands avec l'aide de la famille Bullstrode française, cousins éloignés de Clémence et Maximilienne. Ils étaient tous en sécurité ainsi. Il bailla et sentit le sommeil le gagner. En sentant ses yeux se fermer, il sourit et pensa : parfait.


	10. Chapter 10

**Un autre monde**

 **Auteur** : Ok Snape  
 **Disclaimer** : Histoire de JK Rowling, histoire d'Ookami Kitsune Snape  
 **Pairing** : HPDM  
 **Genre** : Slash, Romance, OCC, Angst  
 **Attention** : Viol, violence, mort, mention deathfic à envisager  
 **Note :** Et oui vous ne rêvez pas voici le chapitre suivant. Fynne ma gentille Fynne, je vous conseille de faire tout comme elle et de relire ma fiction en entier avant de continuer car on peut vite se sentir perdu. J'ai déjà deux trois chapitres d'avance donc soyez sûrs que je n'ai pas abandonné mais j'avais mis l'histoire entre parenthèses pendant mes concours/cours. Je pense que la fiction comptera une trentaine de chapitre en tout et chaque chapitre d'une longueur de 2000mots minimum

 **Chapitre 8** : Un quotidien reposant

 **Lily's House**  
Tandis que les jumeaux étaient à Poudlard, au Lily's House la tension était palpable. En effet, après l'annonce de leur départ et du traitement de Sohan -qui s'appelait désormais Harry- ils ne l'avaient plus revu, ni lui ni Aylan. Alors évidemment lorsqu'ils ont su que le deuxième frère avait eu la chance d'être accepté à son tour, ils avaient tous commencé à espérer. Mais qui pouvait leur en vouloir ? Vouloir sortir de la pauvreté et la précarité dans laquelle ils se trouvaient ? Et surtout, l'attrait d'un **autre monde** , l'attrait de la magie qui reste un conte fabuleux pour les enfants devenu réel et pourtant inaccessible ? Il y avait bien une pointe de la jalousie dans leur coeur, mais ils étaient sincèrement heureux pour leurs frères.

Depuis, Tidiane souriait beaucoup malgré l'absence de deux de ses fils. Il avait reçu des hiboux -oui des hiboux au lieu de lettres postales qu'ils avaient dû cacher dans la cour arrière dans les pins qui ornaient la propriété- de Severus et Sirius lui donnant des fonds pour les enfants. Et la somme lui avait fait hausser les sourcils jusqu'aux cheveux et toute son éducation n'avait pu cacher une telle surprise! Avec tout cet argent, il avait de quoi nourrir les enfants et les adultes, acheter de nouvelles affaires scolaires et pour leur besoin quotidien mais également de rénover la maison et ne plus avoir besoin de travailler pour au moins 5 ans pour aucun d'entre eux. Il n'aurait pu se sentir plus heureux malgré la gêne que lui procurait ce gain inopiné. Il n'aimait pas cette charité, même si les lettres expliquaient leur geste. Severus pour les années de pension de ses fils car il avait entrepris les démarches et elles étaient finalisées depuis peu d'où sa lettre. Cela avait pris un bon mois pour ouvrir le coffre destiné à son héritier et également la création d'un deuxième pour son second fils. Il eut fallu faire des démarches d'adoption pour Aylan qui semblait assez embarrassé malgré sa joie de voir qu'il était légalement le frère de Harry, qu'il ne quittait plus. Pour Sirius, c'était pour son presque filleul qu'il adorait et qu'il avait tant pleuré, il disait lui donner tout ce qu'il lui aurait offert durant toutes ces années d'absence mais la somme était bien plus exorbitante que de simples cadeaux de Noël, d'anniversaires ou de petits cadeaux anodins, pour dire il avait donné presque la somme égale de que ce que Severus avait donné soit pour deux enfants !

Mais le cracmol savait qu'il souhaitait surtout se racheter d'avoir ignoré l'insalubrité et la précarité dans laquelle se trouvait le Lily's House et la famille.

 **Manoir Black**  
Après être venu pour parrainer Harry, la découverte de son côté sorcier et de qui il tenait, il avait souhaité rester proche du petit. Il avait reconnu les yeux de Lily mais avait eu peur de ne voir qu'un fantôme, alors quand il avait entendu la tirade du Prince renié il avait déduit qu'il était Harry Evans ou Harry Prince comme il l'avait connu. Il avait tenté d'en parler avec le jeune père mais il l'avait mis à la porte une fois les explications faites et de toute façon, il savait qu'il allait bientôt rencontrer son père à Poudlard. Il avait tenté d'envoyer une lettre à Severus mais il se sentait mal à l'aise, tant de temps était passé depuis la mort de Lily, la disparition de Peter. Puis après avoir fait disparaître deux bonnes bouteilles de whisky pur feu, il se doutait que la prétendue mort de Harry était un stratagème du père pour le protéger du Lord mais une fois la joie de revoir le petit vivant, il était en colère avec un sentiment de trahison exacerbée par l'alcool. Il en voulait à Prince de l'avoir privé de son filleul et de l'avoir laissé dans un deuil non justifié. D'autant plus qu'après Severus s'était mis sous les ordres d'un mégalomane qui prenait de plus en plus de pouvoir avec un Malfoy à ses côtés comme "parrain" dans le clan des Mangemorts pour l'avoir initié et oh joie oh bonheur, le meurtrier de Lily.

Alors il entreprit d'écrire cette lettre après l'admission des jumeaux, retranscrivant tous ses ressentiments et sa rancune. Il n'allait pas lui pardonner. Il lui expliqua ses ressentiments, qu'il souhaitait le voir pour parler, pour essayer de rassembler les derniers morceaux qu'il restait de leur groupe de l'époque dans un relent de nostalgie. Il envoya une missive également à Remus et à Peter pour les convier à ces retrouvailles malgré ses doutes pour le second qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis qu'il était entré dans la magie noire. Il fallait qu'il tente quelque chose, il voulait être heureux à nouveau.

Il commença par changer ses affaires, mettant ses alcools et drogues dans une cache fermée à double tour et il changea sa tenue, reprenant celle de lord et non plus ces frippes qu'il mettait jour se fondre parmi les moldus et prit une potion dégrisant. Il se rasa et coupa ses cheveux qui courraient dans son dos avec un excès de sébum visible, rasant plus court sur les côtés ce qui le rajeunit radicalement. Une fois fait, il se regarda dans le miroir et il eut l'impression de se voir dix ans auparavant. Et un sourire sincère étira ses lèvres. Enfin, enfin il vivait de nouveau.

Il alla faire face à Tidiane et lui offrit de payer les études des jumeaux et d'aider les deux aînés qui allaient faire leur entrée dans deux écoles de pays étrangers. Il allait s'occuper de leur intégration et si besoin se servir des contacts de la famille Black. Ainsi il rendit visite aux familles Zabini et Bullstrode afin de leur offrir son aide.

 **Lily's house**  
Tidiane soupira et ouvrit les deux autres lettres qu'il restait. L'une était cachetée par le sceau des Bullstrode, lui rappelant l'absence de Clémence partie retrouver sa famille avec Maximilienne pour la leur présenter et entreprendre la rentrée de cette dernière à Beauxbâtons. Il y trouva un montant plus pertinent et moins conséquent que les deux premiers tout en étant largement suffisant pour aider l'orphelinat. Le Lord Bullstrode souhaitait rembourser toutes ces années où sa femme et sa fille avaient passées au secret et en sécurité chez eux et le dédommager pour l'aide immense qu'il avait apporté sans le savoir. Il sourit avec une lueur désabusée, ne pouvant en vouloir au Lord qui souhaitait faire le bien malgré ses mots maladroit. Il n'avait jamais su qui était Clémence ni sa fille mais il les avait aimées de tout son coeur et elles seraient toujours les bienvenues chez lui. Mais avec Maximilienne en France et sa mère retournée auprès de sa famille, il savait que rien ne serait plus comme avant.

C'était sans compter sur son fils aîné, Blaise Zabini de son nom de naissance. Sa mère était venue le chercher avec l'accord et l'aide de Clémence. Elle avait pleuré en voyant son enfant si grand et si beau, le remerciant pour son dévouement et elle s'était excusée auprès d'eux deux pour ses silences et ces cachotteries. Elle leur expliqua après ces effusions de larmes qu'elle eut séchées avec un mouchoir en soie brodé de ses initiales, pourquoi elle avait voulu cacher son fils, à l'instar de son amie, des mauvaises intentions de Tom Riddle. Il souhaitait faire des héritiers de ses hommes de mains la future armée personnelle du "Lord Voldemort" et voulait en faire des enfants soldats dont ni l'amour ni la tendresse ni la famille ne leur auraient été familiers. Et ce sang-mêlé se permettait de s'appeler Lord alors qu'il n'avait en aucun cas le sang assez pur pour prétendre au titre. Malgré l'explication aux allures élitistes, Enaël était resté stoïque et n'avait fait qu'observer cette femme qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Tidiane avait tenté de prendre de la distance pour leur laisser du temps mais il l'avait supplié du regard pour ne pas le laisser seule avec cette dame, sa mère qui l'avait abandonné à sa naissance. Il comprenait le pourquoi mais il ne l'acceptait pas. Il n'acceptait pas le fait qu'il eut peur toutes ces années car il avait la peau basanée tandis que ces frères et soeurs étaient blancs comme neige. Toutes ces années où il ne pouvait s'identifier à personne de sa famille et encore moins dans le quartier où il détonnait de par son apparence. Mais il avait accepté d'aller avec cette dame qui voulait l'emmener dans une école magique lui aussi comme sa soeur et ses frères. Il avait accepté de pouvoir enfin faire la lumière sur ses origines et pouvoir être avec des gens qui lui seraient plus familiers, ne l'observant pas comme un étranger dans son pays de naissance. Mais avant de partir, il prit son père dans ses bras et le serra fort, lui promettant de revenir et que jamais il n'accepterait un autre père que lui. Cela lui avait tiré des larmes, lui aussi affecté par ce nouveau départ. Il était déchiré par tous ces au revoir, espérant que les vacances arriveraient assez vite pour tous les revoir de nouveaux réunis.

 **Poudlard**  
Aujourd'hui, Harry était content. Il avait réussi à se trouver du temps pour aller à la bibliothèque et avait lu toute la journée. On était samedi alors tous les élèves étaient à Pré-Au-Lard et il pouvait profiter seul de cet antre de la culture, vérité et informations. Il allait mieux, maintenant qu'il avait des lunettes adaptées à sa vue et une meilleure forme grâce à ses soins, il se sentait revivre. Il pouvait lire sans se faire mal à la tête ni se mettre à pleurer de frustration de ne pas comprendre ni réussir à déchiffrer et il pouvait même faire du sport. Il pouvait s'instruire comme il l'avait toujours souhaité dans des conditions plus que bonnes grâce aux soins de son père biologique qui gardait un oeil sur lui du fait qu'il soit son directeur de maison mais également son professeur de potions. Il l'avait observé durant ses cours, dans les couloirs et dans la grande salle mais il avait aussi écouté ce qu'il se disait sur lui et malgré toutes les mauvaises langues, il appréciait son père. Il était froid, hautain et exaspéré par les élèves et il avait toujours une tête de turc et peu d'esprit pédagogue mais c'était à cause de la paresse et de la maladresse des enfants et surtout de leur désintérêt à cette matière. Si on observait bien ces cours, les élèves passionnés et sincèrement intéressés étaient toujours traités plus justement et avec plus d'attention. Par ailleurs, son père avait choisi Ronald Weasley comme bouc émissaire à son heure de cours et il en devenait rouge d'indignation lorsqu'il se faisait sermonner mais cela ne sembler gêner personne. Et son père était doux avec lui et Aylan même s'il semblait marcher sur des oeufs avec son frère.

En parlant des Weasley, il fut étonné d'apprendre qu'il y avait un autre frère plus âgé que les jumeaux mais plus jeune que les deux aînés, Perceval Weasley. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué car ses cheveux roux avaient été teint d'une couleur chocolat qui lui adoucissait le visage et que son attitude rebelle ne collait pas aux critères physiques de sa famille. Il se revendiquait Prewett d'ailleurs et non pas Weasley, étant dans une période de l'adolescence où la rébellion était maître mot.

Il avait un air hautain et provocant mais ne semblait pas bien dangereux, il venait souvent lire à la bibliothèque et Harry le croisait à chacune de ses visites. C'était en demandant des renseignements à Draco qu'il sut que ce jeune était Perceval. il était chez les Serdaigles en 4e année (il avait doublé une année) et aimait les études mais il détestait toute forme de hiérarchie. Il s'était accommodé de sa présence en fond et ne s'étonnait plus de le trouver là comme lui un samedi après-midi. Il ne l'avait jamais dévisagé, jamais engagé la conversation mais ne l'ignorait pas. Il lui offrait un signe de tête occasionnel en guise de bonjour après un mois à le voir sur une table proche de la sienne avec un signe réciproque comme réponse. Il lui portait tout comme lui, un respect silencieux mais équivoque.


	11. Chapter 11

**Un autre monde**

 **Auteur** : Ok Snape  
 **Disclaimer** : Histoire de JK Rowling, histoire d'Ookami Kitsune Snape  
 **Pairing** : HPDM  
 **Genre** : Slash, Romance, OCC, Angst  
 **Attention** : Viol, violence, mort, mention deathfic à envisager  
 **Note :** Fynne ma gentille Fynne, je vous conseille de faire tout comme elle et de relire ma fiction en entier avant de continuer car on peut vite se sentir perdu. J'ai déjà deux trois chapitres d'avance donc soyez sûrs que je n'ai pas abandonné mais j'avais mis l'histoire entre parenthèses pendant mes concours/cours. Je pense que la fiction comptera une trentaine de chapitre en tout et chaque chapitre d'une longueur de 2000mots minimum

 **Chapitre 9** : Noël  
Ah Noël... Harry avait hâte de retrouver sa famille ! Il aimait beaucoup les repas festifs qu'ils avaient depuis le début du mois de décembre mais il n'avait pas envie de séjourner à Poudlard pour cette période. Les vacances se profilaient à l'horizon et dans quelques jours il serait de retour au Lily's House. Il était pressé de tous les revoir et de passer les fêtes en leur compagnie mais également avec la présence de Sirius et son père, sans oublier Hermione mais surtout Perceval.

Il avait en effet tissé une amitié durable avec ce Prewett incompris. Il était vraiment sérieux dans ses études et bien qu'il arborait une attitude provocante et une constante rébellion, il affichait des manières et un savoir-vivre digne d'un aristocrate. Perce avait cependant expliqué à son ami que bien qu'il essayait de se distinguer de sa famille quant à leur manières plus familières et sans parler de celles déplorables de Ronald, il n'adhérait pas aux pensées extrémistes des familles "sang-pur" sorcières et n'était en aucun cas élitiste, preuve étant qu'il appréciait beaucoup Hermione qui passait une bonne partie de son temps d'étude et de ses week-ends avec eux quand elle apprit à mieux connaître le plus âgé.

Il était vrai qu'à eux trois, parfois accompagnés par Draco, ils avaient passé la majeure partie de leur temps depuis la rentrée à découvrir mille et une histoires et anecdotes sur l'Histoire de la magie, Sortilèges et Métamorphoses, Potions et filtres sans parler de la Défense contre les forces du mal. Ils avaient plus de mal à se renseigner sur les Animaux et Créatures magiques car il y avait plus de pratique que de théorie. Ils connaissaient parfaitement les caractéristiques de la plupart des bêtes référencées mais n'en avaient pas encore approchées pour leur plus grand plaisir. En même temps, qui voudrait se placer devant un hypogriffe alors qu'il avait la force de tuer un homme avec ses serres ? Un fou, ou un Gryffondor.

Hermione avait rigolé et frappé les garçons à cette remarque tout en ne niant pas. Aylan parfois se joignait à eux mais il ne supportait pas la proximité de son frère avec le Prewett alors Harry avait trouvé préférable de ne pas les voir en même temps suite à une énième crise de jalousie. Malgré l'isolement de Aylan vu qu'ils étaient toujours avec sa plus proche amie Gryffondor, ils n'avaient plus retenté l'expérience. Il s'était donc retranché avec Dean et Seamus, tout en restant confiné dans la salle commune de sa maison ou en se promenant à Pré-Au-Lard avec Lavande ou Katie, Alicia ou Angelina des rouge et or.

Il fut soudain coupé dans ses souvenirs par un brouhaha venant des tables des lions. Ronald faisait encore tout un boucan en mangeant et en tenant dans ses mains grasses une patte de poulet, ou d'une quelconque volaille, ruisselante de graisse qui coulait le long de son coude. Il pointait Perceval avec ce semblant de nourriture en riant à gorge déployée, postillonnant de façon positivement rebutante. Harry posa son regard sur son ami en voyant son air pincé et les bras croisé sur son torse, un air de défi sur le visage tout en fusillant du regard une Beuglante rouge vif qui se tenait devant lui. Elle vociférait en boucle que Perceval devait revenir à la maison pour Noël, que c'était non négociable et qu'une lettre de demande pour aller chez les moldus était une injure à sa famille et n'était en aucun cas une demande acceptable. S'il voulait en parler il pourrait très bien venir leur en faire part en venant lui-même au Terrier. Le Serdaigle grinçait des dents, refusant de répondre à la lettre qu'il ignorait à présent. Cela aurait pu se finir là si ce balourd de Ronald ne s'était pas empressé de faire l'intéressant :

\- Ben ayors Perchy, Maman t'engueule parche que toi tu ne viens chamais la voir. Alors tu pourrais faire un effort pour Noël.  
\- Veux-tu bien taire ce surnom ? Nous n'avons pas élevé les cochons ensemble bien que nous venions du même Terrier !

Mais Ronald n'en resta pas là malgré les regards insistants des autres élèves l'enjoignant à se taire et se retirer dignement. Il fallut qu'il s'enfonça d'une façon encore plus déplorable, touchant le fond mais creusant encore :

\- Mais Perchy, il avala enfin cette fichue bouchée pour en reprendre une autre dans la même volée au plus grand dam de Colin Crivey se trouvant devant lui, Maman veut chuste te dire que tu n'es pas un Prewett et que tu n'en cheras chamais un parche que Maman est la dernière dechendante avec Tante Muriel. Fais-toi une raichon et obéis à Maman, décha que tu es à Sherdaigle et pas à Gryffondor...

S'en fut trop et Perceval se leva prestement en se tournant vers son frère :  
\- Ronald Bilius Weasley, je vous somme de vous taire par le pouvoir que m'est conféré d'être le seul aîné présent en ce lieu et de mieux vous tenir, auquel cas vous seriez puni par la magie durant un temps déterminé par moi-même. Ainsi soit-il.

La salle était silencieuse mais restait fébrile car seules les familles sang-purs pouvaient faire ployer la magie pour leurs traditions comme les malédictions et les règles familiales telles que l'ordre de naissance qui prévalait sur la plupart exceptées celles du père de famille et du Lord. Et Perceval venait d'invoquer une ancienne loi qui semblait passer au dessus de la tête du benjamin qui continuait à rire et à se fiche de lui. Bien mal lui en prit car il fut alors pris de nausées en mangeant et plus il souhaitait se bâfrer moins son estomac le lui permettait. Plus il voulait parler moins il ne le pouvait sans quoi une anxiété immense le prenait. Il prit peur et comprit enfin que la malédiction avait bel et bien été lancée par son frère et le fusilla du regard. Il tenta de demander de l'aide en se tournant vers le corps enseignant mais ils étaient dans l'incapacité de l'aider, les lois familiales primaient sur les lois de l'école. Mais forcément, Albus Dumbledore tenta de se mêler de ce qui ne le concernait pas, et essaya de raisonner Perce en faisant fi de la parole d'un aîné :

\- Perceval voyons, veuillez mettre fin à cette punition, nous pourrions en parler afin d'apaiser ces conflits, votre frère tenait juste à vous aider ce qui est complètement compréhensible. Voyons mon garçon.

\- Je pense avoir été clair Monsieur le Directeur et personne ne peut entraver les lois familiales. Veuillez donc cesser de m'importuner et rester en dehors de cette affaire qui ne concerne que les nés Weasley-Prewett et je n'ai pas vu d'autres membres de ma famille s'insurger de ce que je peux voir. Sur ce, je vous quitte.

Et il s'en fut avec une attitude détachée bien que Harry et Hermione virent sa peine. Ils le suivirent et se retrouvèrent là où ils savaient que le Serdaigle serait, à la bibliothèque. Ils passèrent l'après-midi ensemble, rejoints par Draco qui fulminait contre Ronald et les jumeaux qui approuvaient la sanction.

Ils avaient envoyé des lettres à Charlie, Bill et leur père afin d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, leur mère avait toujours préféré Ronald et Ginevra à tous les autres car elle pouvait encore avoir de l'influence sur eux mais aussi les pomponner, ce pour quoi elle avait été élevée et sans ce rôle maternel elle ne savait que faire. Le fait de les maintenir dans ce rôle de bébés de la famille lui permettait de se sentir utile et une fois qu'ils auraient tous quitté Poudlard elle allait devoir se trouver un nouveau rôle, chose ardue à son âge et surtout angoissant.

D'ailleurs en parlant de Ginevra, Harry n'avait appris bien après qu'il y avait une fille chez les Weasley. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontrée mais d'après Perce, ce n'était pas une grand perte. En effet, la benjamine serait vaniteuse et pressée de quitter le taudis qui leur servait de foyer selon ses propres mots et que seul un lord serait son mari. Leur mère ne disait rien, laissant tout passer à ses chouchous et faisant tout pour que la petite soit la plus belle, la plus pomponnée et surtout qu'elle ne manque de rien. Nombre de fois où les garçons, excepté Ronald, étaient désabusé par ce favoritisme même plus dissimulé et la passivité de leur père qu'ils jugeaient tout aussi répréhensible. Les spectateurs passifs n'étaient pas moins coupables de par leur neutralité car en n'agissant pas ils avaient choisi de laisser se passer ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux.

Aux yeux de Harry c'était une pensée compréhensible sachant qu'il avait la même opinion vis-à-vis de Jaden qui faisait croire à sa prétendue innocence pour ne jamais avoir touché qui que ce soit mais le fait est qu'il était dans le gang et qu'il se délectait du spectacle sans participer soit mais en aidant les bourreaux et en s'amusant aux dépens des victimes. Et à ces pensées il ferma les yeux et se reconcentra sur la phrase qu'il lisait en boucle depuis plusieurs minutes.

\- Perce ?  
\- Hm ?  
\- Est-ce que tu penses que tes parents vont réellement t'empêcher de passer les vacances de Noël avec nous ?

Le coloré soupira en posant son livre et se pinçant l'arrête du nez avant de regarder son ami droit dans les yeux. Il réfléchit à comment formuler la chose mais avec lassitude il se contenta de hausser les épaules :

\- Ils ne sont pas assez renseignés sur les protocoles et ne savent sûrement pas que seul le patriarche peut imposer son avis et ordonner aux membres de sa famille. Et heureusement pour nous, mon père laisse ma mère gérer tout et forcément ils ne peuvent pas m'empêcher de venir chez toi Harry.

A ces mots il caressa la main du brun avec une affection évidente et sans ambiguïté. Hermione tapa dans ses mains en souriant, contente de ces entre faits. Elle allait elle aussi pouvoir les voir pendant ces vacances vu qu'elle était la voisine des jumeaux et jamais elle n'avait passé de festivités sans eux et les frères et soeurs mais en plus cette année il y aurait Perceval ! Ce serait un euphémisme que de dire qu'elle était aux anges, elle qui avant avait du mal à se faire comprendre des autres enfants de son école primaire pour son amour des livres. Elle avait trouvé Harry bien changé car avant, il n'arrivait pas à lire et elle seule le savait car elle l'observait en classe. Il arrivait bien à le cacher mais elle lui avait posé des questions sur le livre qu'il lisait à l'époque une fois et on aurait dit qu'il n'avait jamais lu le livre, pensant répondre sur un autre livre lu pour l'école. Et à force de doutes et d'observations elle avait compris et l'aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour qu'il ait de bonnes notes sans pour autant lui mâcher le travail.

Alors maintenant qu'elle le voyait s'épanouir et se découvrir assoiffé de connaissances, elle se sentait encore plus proche de lui sans compter l'avidité de Perce quant aux études, sachant qu'il avait doublé une année pour rester une année de plus dans ce cadre studieux. Il n'avait pas doublé une année importante, mais il y avait été obligé. Il avait été sanctionné pour avoir modifié la couleur de ses cheveux et d'avoir ignoré les remontrances de ses parents et du conseil d'administration qui pensaient le punir en le faisant doubler. Grossière erreur, il avait été absolument enchanté de cette décision!

Puis Noël montra son nez et les vacances avec. Harry faisait son sac comme les garçons de son dortoir et il ne manqua pas les filles qui piaillaient devant leur porte pour espérer voir Draco avant leur départ pour deux - ô combien longues - semaines loin de leur prince chéri. Il leur accorda un sourire en coin discret, à peine digne d'être appelé rictus, qui les fit piailler plus fort dans les aigus. Harry souffla et pensa à la réaction de son frère quand il lui apprit qu'il avait demandé à leurs pères si Perceval pouvait venir passer les vacances chez eux et il avait été surpris au-delà des mots…

Son frère avait accepté avec un grand sourire il y a de cela un mois. Lui qui avait énormément de mal à accepter son amitié avec Perce, souriait à son invitation pour passer les fêtes avec eux. Il comprit plus tard que son sourire était du fait qu'il avait d'abord demandé sa permission à lui bien avant leur père, signifiant que sa place n'était pas en danger mais également parce que Draco n'était pas loin d'eux à ce moment là et sa tête laissait voir combien il était affecté par cette demande.

Le blond, lui, n'avait pas été convié à leur fête familiale et bien qu'il adorait ses parents, ce serait la première fois qu'il passerait un vrai Noël avec eux et cela le terrifiait.

Ses parents, dans ses souvenirs d'enfants, étaient des parents aimants. Son père lui lisait des histoires avant de se coucher et sa mère lui chantait une berceuse. Il y avait beaucoup d'amour entre eux jusqu'à ses trois ans à peu près. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il s'était passé mais son père était devenu froid, ne parlait plus de son meilleur ami que comme un "traître de bâtard et sang-mêlé". Sa mère quant à elle s'était éloignée de son fils, préférant ses relations avec la noblesse anglaise et la société sorcière dite "pure". Il avait donc vécu une éducation rigoureuse sans pour autant souffrir de manque si ce n'est d'amour et de tendresse. Ce n'est qu'à la mort de Tom Riddle qu'il eut vent de la vérité.

En effet, un soir après la mort de cet extrémiste, ses parents s'étaient évanouis. Ils se trouvaient dans le bureau paternel et c'était Draco qui les avait trouvés, puis qui les avait emmené à Sainte-Mangouste, terrifié. Il attendit trois jours et deux nuits avant qu'ils n'esquissent un mouvement pour se réveiller. Sa mère fut la première à ouvrir les yeux, l'air hagard, et lorsqu'elle vit son fils elle eut comme un choc et fit une crise cardiaque. Les médicomages arrivèrent en trombe en entendant les alarmes qu'ils avaient placées sur les patients et réussirent à la ramener à la vie, cela dura quelques minutes mais ce fut une éternité pour l'enfant qu'il était.

Après beaucoup de repos, elle réussit de nouveau à se réveiller avant son mari et essaya de parler à son fils. Elle demanda à boire, il lui apporta un verre qu'il porta à sa bouche. Elle le remercia et l'observa, les yeux plein d'amour et de larmes contenues. Et elle pleura, demandant pardon à son fils. Elle n'expliqua qu'après avoir séché ses larmes et avoir calmé ses hoquets et ses sanglots dans les bras de son fils, qu'elle et son père étaient sous Imperium depuis des années. Elle s'était vu comme séparée de son corps pendant tout ce temps et s'éloigner de son fils, prétendre à la parfaite lady avec des femmes de pacotilles alors qu'elle aurait pu être à ses côtés. Elle lui apprit que Tom les avait soumis au Doloris en les prenant en traître dans leur dos pour les affaiblir psychologiquement, amenuisant leur fort bouclier d'occlumencie pour ensuite les asservir par l'Imperium.

Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il ne comprenait pas comment tout cela avait pu se produire et surtout comment il avait pu passer à côté de ce changement si radical. Il allait demander ce qui pourrait justifier un tel assujettissement quand son père se réveilla. Le fils s'avança prudemment, ne souhaitant pas avoir à subir un second arrêt cardiaque, cependant son père mit juste un peu plus de temps à tout remettre en ordre et à se rendre compte de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant toutes ces années. Il se crispa avant de pleurer silencieusement, demandant à boire après un temps infiniment long. Il tourna alors son regard vers son fils et il lui demanda pardon, pardon pour sa faiblesse et leur conduite horrible. Il avait toujours adoré son fils et cette adoration était réciproque. Alors il l'incita sans un mot à venir contre lui, lui ouvrant les bras pour pouvoir l'accueillir contre son coeur, ce que Draco fit sans hésitation.

Alors Lucius expliqua qu'ils s'étaient rebellés contre Tom car il devenait de plus en plus vindicatif et incitait aux meurtres et à l'annihilation des moldus, des nés moldus et des sang-mêlés. Eux et la plupart des nobles dont la totalité des Grandes Maisons étaient contre et lui avaient fait savoir. Certains le quittèrent comme les Longdubas, les Potter, les Weasley qui avaient souhaité prendre part aux réunions engageant une meilleure éducation des né moldus pour qu'ils ne se perdent pas dans le monde sorcier et qu'ils renforcent leur culture sorcière, cependant ils furent déçus et cette vendetta renforcèrent leur idée de quitter ce groupe de parole devenu parti politique.

Les Nott, Black, Rosiers, Lestrange, Prince et Malfoy restèrent, certains car Tom les avaient convaincus et d'autres comme les blonds qui tentaient de tuer la violence de Tom dans l'oeuf. Ils s'y perdirent, Tom ayant eu vent de leur amitié avec Severus qui était un sang-mêlé renié de la famille Prince.

Après la mort de Lily et celle supposée de Harry, Lucius et Narcissa avaient été présents pour aider le veuf à faire son deuil. Cela avait rendu Tom fou de rage et surtout jaloux de leur amitié qui lui avait été refusée au détriment d'une sang-de-bourbe. Il avait alors endormi leurs doutes pendant un an, arrêtant les raids dans les villages moldus et leur promettant de changer, jouant la carte de la rédemption si bien qu'un soir, il les attaqua de dos en les soumettant au doloris puis les assujetissant grâce à l'Imperium. Il les avait contraint à enrôler Severus dans leurs rangs, ordonnant à Lucius d'attiser sa rage et profiter de sa faiblesse. Et à cause de leur faiblesse, Severus en paya le prix.

Ils furent libérés à la mort de Tom, plongeant dans un coma réparateur. L'Imperium avait fait beaucoup de dégâts dans leur esprit, la durée ayant provoqué l'arrêt cardiaque de Narcissa qui était de constitution fragile. Une fois qu'ils eurent tout raconté à Draco, ils se retrouvèrent et pleurèrent de soulagement. C'était la première année d'école de Draco à Poudlard.

Voilà pourquoi Draco adorait chaque instant avec ses parents, bien qu'il appréhendait leur premier vrai Noël. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été dupé ou amputé pendant des années. Bien sûr, il s'était empressé de tout raconter à son parrain qui avait toujours pris son rôle de protecteur à coeur bien qu'il n'ait jamais pu pardonner à Lucius son comportement abjecte. Une fois les révélations faites, Severus avait semblé vraiment pâle. Il congédia son filleul et fit venir ses amis dans son appartement de professeur et ils parlèrent longuement. Draco l'avait su car lorsqu'il voulut connaître le dénouement le lendemain matin alors qu'il venait frapper à la porte, ce fut son père qui vint lui ouvrir avec un grand sourire.

Depuis, son père et son parrain renouait tant bien que mal des liens tout en essayant de rattraper le temps perdu tandis que sa mère se remettait avec plus de temps. Elle restait alitée chez elle après une semaine à Sainte-Mangouste, restant le plus souvent assise dans la serre aux papillons dans son jardin.

Mais la découverte des fils de Severus avait mis les anciennes fréquentations de sa mère en pétard, dont sa propre soeur Bellatrix Lestrange qui hurlait que ces bâtards n'avaient pas le droit au nom Prince et qu'elle en référerait aux Grandes Maisons. Cependant le Conseil était content d'avoir deux nouveaux héritiers car depuis la mort subite de Tom Riddle suite à un arrêt cardiaque dans sa salle de bain il y a deux ans, les familles aristocrates étaient soulagées et n'aspiraient qu'à un renouveau de la noblesse sorcière. Elles avaient adhéré aux principes de ce sang-mêlé mais sa tendance aux meurtres et à l'incitation à la haine les avaient détourné de lui.

Ce qui les confortèrent dans leur idée de le mettre à pieds fut lorsqu'il s'attaqua à l'héritier des Longbottom et à sa femme Alice en essayant de tuer leur fils Neville âgé alors d'un an puis à l'héritier Prince, à la douce Lily et leur fils Harry. Ils ne savaient cependant pas comment l'empêcher de faire plus de dégâts et regrettèrent leur passivité. C'est alors que Lady Longbottom s'était chargée de provoquer l'arrêt cardiaque qui mit fin à l'existence de ce mégalomane qui s'était endormi dans son bain. La noblesse fit disparaître toute trace compromettante et la population sorcière anglaise avait pu enfin respirer de nouveau. Et les Longbottom ainsi que les Evans furent vengés.

Cependant, la nouvelle génération n'en était qu'à son commencement. On vit que l'année 1990 n'avait que peu d'enfants pour agrandir les rangs des futurs sorciers, les bancs de Poudlard étant presque vides. Alors deux nouveaux héritiers étaient une bénédiction pour la noblesse anglaise. Bellatrix s'en était étouffée de rage, littéralement. Elle avait succombé à une rupture d'anévrisme dû au stress et à la contrariété. Depuis son père et son parrain avaient pu se voir sans devoir se cacher, reliant cette amitié si forte au grand jour accompagnée de Narcissa qui reprenait vie petit à petit.

Draco leur avait promis de prendre soin des jumeaux, cependant seul Harry se trouvait dans sa maison et puis il fallait avouer qu'il avait bien plus de sympathie pour lui. Il ne parlait donc jamais avec Aylan, cependant il voyait bien la jalousie qu'il lui portait et il en jouait, Serpentard un jour Serpentard toujours.

Or après avoir intercepté l'échange entre Harry et Aylan, il s'était senti seul car il ne serait pas avec eux à Noël. Cependant la veille de leur départ de Poudlard, il apprit par son parrain qu'ils étaient tous les trois conviés pour passer les fêtes avec eux. Il eut un sourire si éblouissant que Severus ne regretta pas de lui avoir apprit lui-même la nouvelle.

Et la tête que fit Aylan en apprenant sa venue par Harry était tout aussi jouissive. Mais rien ne comptait plus que de passer les fêtes avec ceux qu'on aime, et surtout il savait que son père était heureux près de son parrain, tout comme il savait que ses parents étaient heureux de se retrouver à nouveau, aussi amoureux que le premier jour. Lui se sentait bien avec Harry, Hermione et Perce bien que la compagnie des Serpentards restait son agréable quotidien. Ses week-ends se passaient entre salle commune et passages à la bibliothèque, entre ses camarades de deuxième et de première année. Et il appréciait réellement cette année à Poudlard.

Après avoir bouclé sa valise et expédié les filles qui s'agglutinaient autour de lui, il prit le chemin de l'appartement de Severus avec Harry sur ses talons. Ils discutèrent de leur dernier cour et furent rejoint par Perce et Aylan. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte tandis qu'Hermione était déjà là à regarder sa montre toutes les minutes, trépignant. Elle frappa à la porte et le professeur de potion leur ouvrit avec un sourire sincère, leur laissant le passage. Il avait proposé de tous les amener par cheminette au Lily's House puisqu'il avait ouvert un passage dans la cheminée du salon. Ils atterrirent chacun leur tour dans le salon de Tidiane qui les accueillit avec le même sourire que Severus. Les retrouvailles se firent dans la joie et les présentations dans une agréable ambiance festive.

Il y en avait en effet de la place dans ce manoir, alors quelques personnes de plus ne faisaient pas la différence, et ce même si les absents ne vivaient plus chez eux, leurs chambres restaient intactes et intouchées. D'ailleurs il entendit la cheminée s'allumer et il descendit avec hâte pour accueillir Maximilienne et Clémence, les serrant fort contre eux puis laissant les autres les retrouver avec joie.

Puis l'arrivée de Sirius, Blaise et Selenia accompagnés de Lucius et Narcissa se fit. Draco les embrassa avec joie et tendresse, ne se souciant plus du tout du protocole. Après tout, les effusions d'amour étaient monnaie courante, au Lily's House. Et à ses yeux, il s'agissait d'un monde merveilleux, **d'un autre monde**.


End file.
